A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words
by wolvester
Summary: Some sketches catch Rogue's eye from life in the 1900th century. Little is known about the artist, but Rogue is convinced she has seen them before. Little does she knows that she's found a piece of Logan's forgotten past.  The Elder Brothers: Victor Creed and James Howlett, X-Men, Deathstrike, Stryker, and more .  Victor/OC and James/Yuriko.  Part of the Elder Brothers Series.
1. Chapter 1: The Name & it's History

Picture's Worth a Thousand Words - REVISED

This is my first fan fic and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

Summary: Some sketches catch Rogue's eye from life in the 1800th century. Little is known about the artist, but Rogue is convinced she has seen them. Little does she know that she's found a piece of Logan's forgotten past?

Chapter 1: The History of a Name

Present Day

Ororo was taking the students to an Art exhibit in New York with Rogue, Bobby, Jubilee, Kitty, and Piotr. Scott and the Professor were present as well. The purpose was to review some of the classic painting, sketches, and drawings from the 1700th – early 1900th century as part of her Art History class. The Museum of Natural History was doing an exhibit and one of the sketchers names had caught Rogue's eye and her attention; an early pioneer sketcher that signed all of his works as The Wolverine, so this is where our story begins.

The tour guide was walking them through the exhibit and now they had just come to the sections featuring some of The Wolverine's works. There were several sketches on display. The few caught Rogue's attention and she asked the tour guide few questions about the sketches: Natural Beauty and Brothers in the Wild. "Do you know when these were actually drawn and where?"

"Not much is actually known about the artist known as The Wolverine. All of these sketches are from a sketch book / journal that were recently found with some of the artifacts found at the battle of Gettysburg during the Civil War. All we know for sure is the artist served in the Civil War and most likely died in battle." replied the Tour Guide. "We also know that he was very old to be a soldier for the time period, so he was most likely there to avenge a fallen son or sons. The themes of Brothers and Nature keep's reoccurring in most of the pictures and life during the early to late 1800th century. The sketches are extremely detailed, but self contained as well drawn with different types of lead and charcoal pencils. There is only non sketch believed to have been done by The Wolverine but we can't confirm that it was indeed his work since the oil canvas was damaged in fire before it came to the Museum. The reason we believe it was his work is the canvas picture was depicted in one of the sketches in this very collection."

The Natural Beauty sketch had Piotr's attention as well. Piotr was looking all of the details - how you could see the birds flying in the air – two young boys fishing with spear like sticks vise traditional fishing poles and playing in the river with their mules on a line by the river – a small frontier style cabin nestled in the woods in the background – the sheer beauty of the mountain range showing it's snow covered peak, just after a winter thaw. It appeared you could just step into the picture and be in actual scene. Piotr wished he could capture scene with his pictures to this degree.

Scott was looking at a sketch of group of sleeping wolves just inside a cave in winter time by the look of the snow. The sketch was titled: Wolf Pack. You see could one older wolf not asleep, its head raised, and its wild eyes boar into from the page. Despite being in black and white you could see the texture of the wolf's coat the sharp contrasts and its injured left ear with a piece of its tip gone. The wolf was showing its teeth and you had to wonder how anyone would get that close to a wild animal to capture this picture let alone sketch it in such clear detail.

Xavier observed "The sketches are excellent, but I haven't heard of this artist outside of this exhibit. Has he done other works?" The Professor was also thinking of updating some of the art work in the school.

The tour guide looked pleased. "We are VERY fortunate to have gotten this collection of The Wolverine's works. Usually anything that looks like the works of the The Wolverine, J.H., or J.L. is all acquired by a private collection group. That group is trying to purchase this collection as well but our Curator wants to keep it public. This collection is the first to be shown publically in roughly 30 years, since the private collection group started actively purchasing all of the known pieces. If the stories are to be believed, The Wolverine, J.H., and J.L. are either all the same person or a father, and son relationship. The first one would be unlikely since it would mean the artist would have been close to 120 years old for all of the known sketches to have been completed and the signed name changed during the different time period, but the style of the pieces is undeniably the same. The other collections also features the Brothers theme, but shows them during the Great Wars, traveling around the world to historic cities of the time periods, and shows the human condition, vs this collection of showing them as boys in the wild with nature. It's believed that these are the first sketches to have been produced by The Wolverine. The other rumored inconsistence is the sketches are all signed The Wolverine ,but the journal containing them have one of the 3 ways of being signed but all of the journals that house the sketches are signed J. H, J.L., or J."

Kitty, Jubilee, and Rogue were studying the Brothers in the Wild piece. This one was also extremely detailed. It showed two brothers as young teens in the center frozen in time with wild smiles and sharp eyes on their young faces with 4 different scenes in each of the corners – the first was them walking thought tree line into a large field to tracking and hunting the caribou there. The brothers didn't have any weapons in the sketch in the picture in the upper right corner. The lower right corner showed one of them drying meat, smoking fish, and berries using tables and the other chopping up wood. The upper left corner showed them running in the forest and taking an impossible leap from the trees into the huge water fall below. One brother was caught in mid air – looking for the entire world to see as a large cat leaping into the water. The other brother was also caught in mid air twisting at the top of a dive into the waters below. The last scene was in the lower left corner showed both the brothers covered in animal skins bring back an assortment of dead woodland creatures - surrounded by snow with the frontier style cabin in the background with a black bear huge skin already stretched between two drying polls hitting the setting sun.

A strong sense of Déjà vu hit Rogue and she stared intensity at the sketch.

FLASH**

A deep voice shouts, "Jimmy knock it off – if you land on your head in the river bed you're going to drown! A young voice shouting back from above him laughing in a way only a child can without a care in the world – "So says the man who is about to stink like a VERY wet cat soon! You're the only cat I know who can't catch a fish to save his life."

He was very cold in a dark cave that reeked of mold. He walking out into the snow to hunt the caribou; if they could kill one or two of the beast they could use the skins for blankets in the winter. The freeze was on them and if there were going to survive they needed the animal skins.

The cabin was in poor condition, but there was an old ax and ladder in what was the barn. It had been clearly abandoned after an Indian attack. The arrows sticking out of the walls let them know, the tale of what had happened to the previous owners. That and the scattered bones in the room; they could fix it up. It would get them off the ground and away from the cold earth at night. They would start with the fire pit and roof and work on other stuff. The floor was in surprisingly good shape, but neither boy was really heavy. They started chopping wood and making repairs to the cabin walls. Jimmy made the mud cakes for the walls and tied them in pretty good with the vines that they had found in woods. Who know? The boy was actually good with his hands. He was also light enough to get onto the roof and fix thatch with fresh pines to keep the rain and snow out. This was going to work. There was even a stash of forgotten canned goods that weren't all bad. They had tossed out the stinky ones that morning. They would fix up the barn and the chicken coup by the spring. It would require going into town to get some chicken, some new boots and clothes for both of them; they could trade the skins they were catching off of the caribou's, deer's, and rabbit's for barter.

"ARRGGG", screamed Jimmy as the black bear tore into his side and back. He couldn't get up, not in time when it started to run at him again. He was going to die. Then from out of the tree, Victor landed on the bear's back with a giant roar and started to claw up the beast for all he was worth. Jimmy tried to help and stuck the bear with his own claws and knocked into the tree for this trouble. When he came too again it was quite. Too quite. He looked around and saw the bear was dead and covered in a lot of blood, but Victor wasn't moving either. Jimmy scrambled over to Victor was fast as he could. His ribs still hurt, but were feeling better. Victor was all cut up, bleeding, but he was breathing! James would take it. He had to find a way to stop the bleeding, and there was so much blood. He tore off his shirt and made stripe for the worse wounds. He noticed that his own wounds from the bear were slowing disappearing. He knew that wasn't normal, but both he and Victor had claws, so maybe they both would heal given time. He butchered the bear with his claws and used its skin to drag both Victor and a few choice cuts of meat back to cabin. He got Victor into the cabin, no mean feat for an eleven year old that a few short months ago had never been outside all night, plus Victor out weighted him by a lot. He got Victor settled in the bunk, he roasted up all of the bear meat and stretched the bear skin out to dry polls after scrapping off fat. He put the fat to the side for the oil lamps. It would due in a pinch and tonight was going to a long night as he watched over Victor. It was what Brothers did after all and Victor had been there for him plenty of times in the past. Tonight it was his turn and he wouldn't disappoint his elder Brother.

The Indian woman, Simnoa, had taught them well. They could dry and smoke anything they caught, plus she and family promised to return each year to trade and restock the cabin. The boys would have extra skins to trade and skins for Simnoa to make clothes for them. It was a crude barter system, but it worked for them. The French – Canadian hunter got credit for all skins the boys caught, the boys got money, clothes and canned good for winter. Plus they didn't have to go into settlement. Victor was always attracting the wrong type of attention at the settlement. The would have to go into the settlement come spring to purchase the land the cabin sat on and the surrounding area down to the river and deep into the woods, but now they had the 100 dollars to do just that, plus money for two mules, the feed, seed, oil, some good work boots for each of them and a little extra for fun stuff. Jimmy had already put in his request for a book and pencil. Victor didn't get it, but as long as he could get some tobacco he wasn't going to forbid it. It had been a rough year since they had to run with just the clothes on their backs, but they had survived against the odds. They had to find a way to hide Victor's hand for the signing at the court house and Jimmy had come with getting Simnoa to make a few pairs of "work gloves" out of the tuff flank caribou skins. No one would see his claw tipped hands and if they stuffed the tips with moss, Victor claws wouldn't poke out through them before the left town. Both the boys looked older than they actually were in real years. Victor was already close 6 feet tall with facial hair at 15 years old. James while much shorter 11 years old, he had filled out due to all the hard work. No one would question if Victor was old enough to purchase the land. He could easily pass for 17 years of age. The legal age in these parts for land purchases; the court would deed the land to the brothers and they would finally have a real home on paper.

Present

Jubilee was busy ready the wood under the sketch noting that it appeared to be a setting in North America but the exact location was unknown. She noticed Rogue starting to shake and turned towards her. "Rogue?" Jubilee didn't get an answer from her friend, "Earth to Chica?" Then she noticed the really vacant look on Rogue's face plus the hand on her head and the fact that she was sweating. "Kitty? Go get the Professor now?," she turned back to Rogue and got her to sit down on the bench next to the sketch.

Xavier's heads came up as he sensed strong emotions and pain coming of Rogue. He met Kitty as she moved towards him. Scott and Piotr were also noticing something wasn't quite right and everyone unconsciously formed a circle around the girls. To the outside world it looked like a small school group discussing the art work or lunch plans, but the Professor was really inside Rogue's mind snapping her out the past. He picked the last of the flashes of the past from Rogue.

….To Be Continued?

Please review..I so love positive feedback.


	2. Chapter 2: Discoveries

Picture's Worth a Thousand Words - REVISED

This is my first fan fic and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

Summary: Some sketches catch Rogue's eye from life in the 1800th century. Little is known about the artist, but Rogue is convinced she has seen them. Little does she know that she's found a piece of Logan's forgotten past?

Chapter 2: Discoveries

Present

The trip back to Xavier's Institute for the Gifted Youngsters in Westchester, NY was rushed affair. Xavier had remained behind to find out more about the sketches, the journal books, and oil painting. It was his intention to convince the Curator to allow the collection to come to the school as part of cultural exchange program. He was successful but it had taken all of his powers of persuasion to pull it off, but he was more convinced than ever Rogue had stumbled onto some of Logan's past and he owed it to the man to get that collection to the school.

Rogue had remained in the med lab for 3 days and awoke with a huge headache, but she couldn't remember all the details of the flashes just a strong sense that she *KNEW* the boys and had seen the sketches before.

Back in Xavier's office Scott, Ororo, and Jean wanted to know was going on and that's where this chapter picks up.

"Professor? Will Rogue be ok? Why did the child pass out like that?" Ororo was concerned but knew that something had to be very compelling for the Professor to send the group home without him and to return days later.

Charles faced his former students from behind his desk. "I believe that Rogue had stumbled onto something that we thought was an urban legend. Rogue had found proof that the Elder Brothers are real and more importantly still alive." He noted the shocked looks on Scott, Jean and Ororo's faces.

The myth of the Elder Brothers had been around for years. Two extremely wise immortal Feral Brothers that moved through and around time; they were rumored to be the first known mutants in the world, but no one had ever been able to confirm who there were for a fact. Two things were known about the Elder Brothers: (1) they were brothers and (2) they were Ferals with claws.

"As all of you know, I've always found the story of the Elder Brothers to be intriguing and have often sought to confirm and meet them if possible. It is said they have seen the birth of modern technology, the rise and fall of nations, the change of man, and destructions of wars. The exact nature of their mutation was never known, but I think Rogue just connect a big missing piece of the puzzle. In order for the Brothers to be immortals, they would have to have healing factors. I now have reason to believe that Logan or man we know as Logan is truly one of the Elder Brothers. I also believe that Logan's Brother thought him to be dead until recently was collecting all works of The Wolverine, J.H., and J.L. I spent the last days getting the collection of sketches sent here to the school for a private viewing." Xavier noticed the strong rush of emotions in the room.

Scott was turning from Jean to the Professor and back "Logan? An Elder Brother? Professor – I'll give you the man maybe older than he looks, but there is NO way, Logan is part of the wise Elder Brothers. The man is crass, rude, hostile, and about as apathy as you can get and still exist in society."

"Scott – If I'm correct – the Logan we know is merely a specter of himself. He lost his memories. He has more knowledge of mechanics, history, and the art of war, than any of us. His fighting and language skills are too many to have been learned in a conventional lifetime. That being said the proof was in the flashes from Rogue's mind. Rogue was literally back in the 1800th century and living some of the scenes the sketches represented. One of the brothers drew them and based on the name I'm guessing it was Logan. He's due back today and I've asked him to join us. He's going have to see the sketches for himself and I believe it will spark his memory if he is the artist or even if he saw them created." Xavier put his hands in front of him and looked seriously at his students. "This plan isn't without its risks. Rogue was unconscious for 3 days; Logan maybe shorter or longer, but either way the shock WILL most likely knock him out. Also, I believe it was no accident that the school received an invitation to see the Collection. "

Ororo inquired, "What do you mean Professor? It came for education board." She had been pleased that the school was receiving the notices, it was the first.

"There are no such notifications from the education board. I made some inquiries and we were the only ones to get the notification. I also looked into this private collector of The Wolverine's other sketches and I can't get past the basic Estate relationship they have with a very old company. One fact I did find out is that the account is over 150 years old and owners are Brothers." Xavier continued. "I believe that Logan's Brother somehow found out he is alive and at our school. That Brother sent the invitation and assumed that Logan would be accompanying the school group at the Museum."

Xavier held up the very old worn journal for group to see. "I also read the beginning part of the journal on the way here to see if I could find a last name. Rogue said the boys were James and Victor in the pictures. J.H makes a reference to Howlett's estate. Hank was kind enough to provide with the back ground on Howlett's estate." He looked Scott directly in the eyes, "It would appear that James Howlett was born in June 5, 1835 to John and Elizabeth Howlett. His parents died in 1845, both were shot, and he disappeared and was presumed to have eaten by wolves. On that same night, the Howlett's grounds keeper, Thomas Logan was killed by an unknown wild animal and his son Victor Logan disappeared and was also presumed killed by wolves. The Howlett's murders were never solved. The other thing that leads me to think, it might be Logan is the strange markings on the cover of the skins on the journal itself – 3 parallel marks on the front cover. Does this look like something we're seen before?" He had turned the journal over for all to see the deep groves.

Even Scott had to concede, the marking on the ancient journal did look very similar to Logan's claw marks.

Ororo spoke up at the silence in the room, "Ok, Professor – let's say Logan is either James Howlett's or Victor Logan. He still has lost his memory. How are we going to find other Brother? And do you believe that other Brother is dangerous. I mean the Elder Brothers haven't every come forward, it stands to reason, they don't want to be found or known."

Xavier looked thoughtful for a second. "I believe the other Brother will come to us. If I'm correct and he sent us the invitation, he no doubt will find out that the museum has moved sketch collection to our school and I believe he will come. As for being dangerous, provided we're able to prove we mean them no harm and we're only trying to reunite the Brothers. I don't believe there will be a problem. Make no mistake, if Logan is one half of the Elder Brothers; we already know them to be a deadly force if angered"

Everyone in the room whirled around at the sudden sound of loud slow clapping from corner of the room. In window sat a very large man in a black overcoat. His face was shadowed and his voice was as rough as Logan's but a touch deeper. "Very good deductions Chucky; I wouldn't expect any less from you and your staff, after all this is a school," Purred the voice from the shadows, as he rose to stand up. They could see he was a very tall man close to seven feet easily with the bulk to match. He had Logan's powerful build, but was slightly taller.

….To Be Continued?

Please review..I so love positive feedback.


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations and Actions

Picture's Worth a Thousand Words - REVISED

This is my first fan fic and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

Summary: Some sketches catch Rogue's eye from life in the 1800th century. Little is known about the artist, but Rogue is convinced she has seen them. Little does she know that she's found a piece of Logan's forgotten past?

Chapter 3: Revelations and Actions

Present

How the large man had gained entry into the Mansion, let alone gotten into the room without anyone noticing his present was disquieting to say the least. Neither telepath could sense him, despite him being right in front of their faces. It frightened almost everyone in the room, save Xavier, who had long suspected that he couldn't track a Feral unless, the Feral wanted him to track him or he was projecting his thoughts. He kept his face in the shadows and watched them with the eyes that glowed like a cat if the light/darkness caught them at the right angle. His large hands were clawed at the finger tips and he didn't quite open his entire mouth when he spoke.

"How did you get into the Mansion" Scott started, but was cut off by a warning growl from the big man. It was worse than the ones Logan gave him, and made him close his mouth.

Victor smirked to himself. This was going to be fun. Laser-boy was going to shit bricks when he finally saw his face and figured out that he was the same man from his worst nightmare. After all, Victor had taken him to Stryker on Three Mile Island 17 years ago. It wasn't personal, it was just business to Victor and the way Victor saw it, Jimmy had released the punk.

Victor let them squirm in the silence after he released his warning growl to the cubs. They needed to know their place with him. He observed all their body language; and made mental notes. Laser-boy was mad and scared. The Red headed Frail was scared. The Lighting Rod Frail was surprised, a little scared, but also hopeful he was Jimmy's Brother. Chucky, was excited, nervous and surprised at his presents.

Victor growled out. "Where is James? What did ya mean when ya said he might pass out? And was having trouble with his memory?" His eyes had zeroed in the journal in Xavier's hands. He had been present for all of Chucky's explanation and had managed to restrain himself, when the foolish man said he had actually read some of Jimmy's journal. He had no right! The foolish man had no right to be reading something that wasn't his business and if he didn't put it down very quickly, Victor was going to teach him what happen to people that stuck their noses into his personal Family affairs.

"I believe introduction as in order" Xavier said, lowing the journal to the desk when he noticed the glare that was coming from the large man. He hadn't seen his face yet, but felt as if they were in the room with a very large Tiger, once that wasn't above killing all of them.

Another growl was his answer along with "Answer the Fuckin' questions I gave you Xavier? I know who ya all are, but what I don't know is where my little Brother is?" He was still standing by the open window with the breeze blowing into the room.

At that moment, outside Logan's had pulled up. He Cyke's bike back, dropped his pack and headed into the house via the kitchen. When he walked into the house, the scent immediately hit him. He knew it, but couldn't put his figure on it. Xavier had told him to come to the office once he got back, so he started making his way there now. The familiar scent was getting stronger the closer he got to the room. His head also beginning to throb and he could actually feel a twinge of pain the closer he got to that room.

When Logan entered the room, several things happened at the same time. He saw Xavier lower to his desk what looked an old leather bound book with his claw marks on it. He noted the stink of fear in the room. He saw a very large man standing in the shadow of the room and heard him growl out - "Answer the Fuckin' questions I gave you Xavier? I know who ya all are, but what I don't know is where my little Brother is?" Time seemed to stand still. The man came out of the shadows with a wide fanged smile on his face. Cyke screamed "It's YOU" and started shooting his optic blasts at the man. Xavier screamed "No! Scott don't shoot" His head was pounding, but he knew the large man. The word Victor popped into his head with enough pain to make him stubble forward into the room, grab his head, and howl his displease at the pain. He actually fell forward and to the side towards the windows in the room as he hissed out "Vic..Victor?" in a very pain filled voice.

Victor easily avoided Laser-boy's beams. He was moving to Jimmy's side. Both the Frails were screaming at Laser-boy to stop. The Xavier was trying to rain in Laser-boy as well. Victor didn't care; he had finally found his Brother. His little Brother was alive and standing in front of him. The sudden smell of pain and to hear it in Jimmy's voice didn't go over well with Victor. When Jimmy tripped, Victor had extended his hand to catch his arm. Of course Laser-boy was still shooting and couldn't have planned a more lethal shot if his life depended on it.

Logan's chest exploded outward as Cyke's optic blast punches a hole right though his chest cavity and through his heart. He couldn't breathe. He grunted with the impact. If it hasn't been for Victor's hand on his arm, he would have been blasted out of the window. He saw Victor's claws lengthening, smelled Victor's rage building, and heard Victor's murderous reply. "Let's find out what ya insides looks like boy? I'm goin' gut ya slow and painfully." He collapsed to his knees and would have done a face splat on the carpet, if Victor hadn't taken his weight. His eyes met his Brother's. He teeth were stained with is blood as he whispered "No! Vic..tor..don't kill em" and then he saw no more.

Victor lunged forward and caught Jimmy before he hit the floor. Blood was shooting out from his chest where his heart should have been. Jimmy was gurgling and spitting blood from his mouth. Victor roared. "Let's find out what ya insides looks like boy? I'm goin' gut ya slow and painfully." Jimmy's hand was on Victor's arm, it was locked. Victor looked Jimmy in the eyes and was seeing the light go out of them right in front of him! Victor could feel the blood lust coming over him, his vision was turning red, and soon only broken bodies would be lying at his feet. So much for that load of bull shit Xavier had said about proving they meant the Brothers not harm and were only interested in reuniting them. Victor heard Jimmy's whispered. "No! Vic..tor..don't kill em" Victor felt Jimmy start to convulse and stiffen.

Scott kept firing. The man was fast. He was as fast if not faster than Logan and moved with a cat like grace the moved from two legs to four legs and even bounced off a wall using his clawed hand to hang there is if the bookcase was a big tree. He had shot and he was taking it. "AWRR", grunted Logan; Scott saw his blast take out a chunk of the man's chest. He exclaimed, "Oh, SHIT", as he watched Logan fall to his knees, while coughing blood. He saw the older Feral catch the Logan and heard his enraged roared. "Let's find out what ya insides looks like boy? I'm goin' gut ya slow and painfully."

Jean and Ororo both moved towards Logan, only to stop by what could only be described as an anguished roar from Feral holding Logan in his arms. Logan's eyes were slightly open, not seeing anything, and his chest wasn't moving. Jean didn't sense any life in him. Jean quickly levitated him into the air and ended up with the very angry larger Feral as well. He dropped to the ground on fours and if Ororo hadn't conjured a wind he would have clawed her dead on the spot.

Xavier's voice cut through Victor's anger. "Victor! We need to get Logan to the medical lab NOW. Jean. Ororo proceed to the med lab." Xavier was wheeling towards the door.

Victor hissed at the old man. "If my Brother dies, I will end Laser-boy's life, those of his family; starting with his Red headed Frail!" but he allowed the women to pass with his Brother's lifeless body in the air. He snatched the Journal from Xavier's hand and with a final hard stare at Laser-boy. He followed them to the sub levels and more than a few of the students flinched as he passed; the looks of pure rage on his face making most of the move.

Several students were at the open doors to Xavier's office and in the hallway – including Rogue and she screamed "LOGAN" when she saw his vacant eyes looking past her as Jean moved him to the medical lab. She glared at Mr. Summers as he walked past on his way to the med lab with the Professor. She caught them at the elevator and was allowed down into the medical lab. Her mind was racing. Victor was here and he was going to KILL something before this was over. She knew what that look meant.

….To Be Continued?

Please review..I so love positive feedback.


	4. Chapter 4: Consequences and Questions

Picture's Worth a Thousand Words - REVISED

This is my first fan fic and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

Summary: Some sketches catch Rogue's eye from life in the 1800th century. Little is known about the artist, but Rogue is convinced she has seen them. Little does she know that she's found a piece of Logan's forgotten past?

Chapter 4: Consequences and Questions

Present

Jean floated Logan over to the examination table and laid him down. His chest had yet to move and she was very concerned. It didn't help that his very large, very angry, murderous looking, older Brother was standing right behind her clicking his elongated claws.

In the bright light of the medical lab it was very clear to Jean that they were Brothers. They had the same basic facial structure and hair growth on the sides of the face. Both brother's eyes reflected light back like a cat or wolf if the light hit them just right or if angry. Both of them definitely had claws, bad language, and bad tempers to match. They were both highly intelligent, but didn't care what other people thought of them. They came off cocky in attitude and slightly dumb. Both let people underestimate them, it gave them an advantage when getting information or assessing a dangerous situation. They were both far from the dumb animals they liked to portrait.

Jean knew better, as she watched the elder Brother picked up medical tools without direction and set up his Brother I.V with the correct dose of plasma for his size and body weight. He also grabbed the breathing tubing connection and equipment cart as she got the tubing into Logan's nose and down his throat. Ororo had run for the bandages. Jean was grabbing some scissors to remove Logan's shirts when, she heard a ripping sounds. She turned to again see the elder Brother removing Logan's shirts with his claws, being careful not to disturb any of the tubing already attached to him. He didn't so much as nick Logan's skin when he cut the shirt. His movements were effective, if not still angry but he got the job done and as quickly as possible.

Logan's chest wound was being cleaned and bandaged by the time Charles, Scott and Rogue entered the room. Jean had elevated Logan to get the large chest pressure Band-Aid tighten around his chest, when the heart monitor started to beep. It started off slowly and then picked up speed to a normal beat for an unconscious person.

Victor's face showed no emotions when the machine started to beep, but he did move to stand against the wall where he could see everyone in the room at a glance. The silence was back in the room. The only one who didn't smell afraid of him was the young girl that had stationed herself right at Jimmy's side and Jimmy himself. If he knew his Brother, and he did, she was one if his stray Pups. He was famous for picking up strays Pups…kids that didn't have a home..parents…or anyone that gave a damn about them…at least this one was almost fully grown and won't require boarding school, since she already lived at a school.

Victor quietly assessed his Brother's condition. Having to re-grow a heart was a bitch on the pain factor, but nothing either one of them hadn't done in the past. Taking out a lung with the heart, that was just dumb luck. Now that his heart was functioning and he had fluids in his system to replace the blood loss, his body could focus on the lung and surrounding tissue. Jimmy would be fine. The scent of pain on him and the rapid eye movement was bothering Victor. Jimmy should have at least cracked an eye open by now. Yet he hadn't so much as twitched. He was sweating, something else he shouldn't be doing. Victor noticed something silver poking out of Jimmy's ear, when his head slightly moved. He moved to his bedside and turned his ear towards him. His claws extended to remove the silver item. It was a bullet. He could see a second one and called the Red headed Frail. If she could lift Jimmy, she could get the second bullet out, while he kept the skin open with his claw. "Red – get yur ass over here and pull this outta his ear now."

Jean jumped at his sudden movement to Logan. Stiffened when he extended his claws again, and yanked out a foreign object out of Logan's head; she was already moving in his direction to get a better look when he called her over. She focused and pulled the second silver item out of Logan's ear. Once it was free and clear, the elder Brother released the flesh and it began to seal up. Logan's breathing also became less labored, but his heart rate still showed he was in pain. The silver looking item was snatched out of the air by Logan's Brother as it came close to Jean for inspection. The snarl on his face wasn't a good one and the deep rumble in his chest was worse than the sounds she had heard Logan make when he was truly pissed off at something.

Xavier broken the uncomfortable silence in the room after the silver items had been removed. "We appear to have gotten off on the wrong foot. Introductions might be a good thing to do while Logan recovers? You appear to have us at a disadvantage. We don't know you, but do appear to know us or at least our powers."

Hanks chose that moment to come into the Medical Lab and stopped short at the scene that greeted him. Logan was on exam table, a very large Feral was standing over him holding an silver object, Rogue was at Logan's bedside, and everyone save Rogue, the large Feral, and Logan was afraid. Having heard Charles request, he decided to get the ball rolling and said. "Allow me to start the introductions, then..My name is Doctor Henry McCoy, also known as the Beast, and called Hank by my friends." He extended a clawed hand to the man who made no movement to take the appendage and moved back to the far wall and leaned against it. A very good tactical position, Hank noted. It afforded the Feral with a very of everyone in the room and a clear view of exit at all times. He couldn't shake the feeling that every one of them had been assessed and written off as a non threat.

Xavier cleared his throat and introduced himself and the rest of his staff as well and but didn't extend his hand. "I'm Professor Charles Xavier. These are my students: Ororo Munro also known as Storm. Jean Grey also known as Marvel Girl. Scott Summers also as." But a growl cut off the word Cyclops and replaced by the large Ferals "one piss poor shot and totally pathetic excuse for a fucking mutant." The Feral large front fangs showed quite clearly in the light of room. Scott's face was growing redder by the minute.

The large Feral smirked at Laser-boy's discomfort. He finally spoke again. His voice was a low growl that echoed a bit in the room and didn't do anything to relieve the fear in the room, in fact it made it worse for some of the folks. "Well, Chucky you forgot a few things in yur introductions, ya forgot to mention the name of Pup – Rogue that sitting at James side, ya forgot that Logan is really James and you had better get the name right. Ya forgot to mention that I'm in the present of the X-Men. You also forgot the part where yur the strongest Path on the planet or so ya would like ta believe and the part where ya are so pleased to finally meet the two mutants known only as the Elder Brothers. If Laser-boy over there is any indication, yur team will shortly be dead. Hopefully some of yer students will be able to fit that bill." The Feral crossed his arms and watched most of the eyes widen in the room. This was kinda fun for him, but he really wanted to know why Jimmy wasn't awake by now?

Xavier was taken aback slightly, the large Feral, was sharp witted and very well informed. Despite his crass speech, which Xavier wasn't totally convinced wasn't a tactic to put them on guard, Logan's Brother hadn't answered a single question or told them anything they didn't already know. Nor had the Elder Brother even confirmed his name. He would have to proceed with care. He was aware that if the Feral wanted them dead, they would be hard pressed to stop him, even with the addition of Beast in the room. If half of the legends were true, when angered the Elder Brothers were akin to living Gods that would rain down death and destruction on their enemies and feast upon their dead bones. While one can't believe everything one hears, the mutant in front of Charles looked perfectly capable of living up to myth. "I am to assume we are in the presents of Victor Logan? And you and James Howlett's have become Blood Brother over time."

The foolish man was still sticking his nose in Victor's Family business. For a telepath he wasn't too terribly bright.

Rogue snorted and in a voice that sounded like a certain gruff Canadian. "Victor, be nice. Or at least yur version of nice and cut the X-brats a break. Yur busting their balls fer fun at this point." Once the words had left her mouth, Rogue slapped her hand over it and looked wide eyed at Victor, who was giving her a very hard stare at the moment. A muffled,"I'm sorry," came out from under the gloved hand.

Victor looked at the gloved girl in a new light. She sounded exactly like Jimmy and she knew his name. Now this would require a few pointed questions from the X-brats; "Would ya care to explain why a Runt is speakin' to me as if she (A) has the right too and (B) as if she know me?"

Xavier pinched the bridge of his nose. Victor was worse that Logan when he didn't want to discuss something and just was good asking pointed questions to get his needs addressed. "Mr. Logan" he began only to be cut off by an angry growl.

"My name is Victor Creed or Sabertooth many an unfortunate person that has crossed me or my employer's path. Laser-boy could tell ya how that story goes. Ain't that right boy? You might have gotten some facial hair but yur still a scared little boy when ya look at me. If it makes ya feel better it was never anything personal, me huntin' ya down and giving ya to Stryker. It was just business, besides Jimmy DID spring all of ya kiddies before we kicked the living shit outta Deadpool on Three Mile Island." The large Feral hissed and turned back to Xavier from the shocked Laser-boy. "Not Victor Logan and you would do well not to every call me Mr. Logan again. Now start explaining the Runt."

"Very well. Mr. Creed, Rogue absorbed James healing factor to save her life after a run in with Magneto. She has retained a few of his memories in the process and sometime access them given certain situations. The child means no disrespect. She was also the one that recognized sketches by The Wolverine and was able to tell us the boy's names in the pictures: James and Victor." Xavier got the feeling that truth was needed before this situation got any worse and someone (one of his X-Men) ended up dead. "

That means the girl knew their Family business! He was going to have a word with little Brother about this situation when he woke up. Having an outsider know the business wasn't acceptable. "How long does this effect last," Victor growled.

"It depends on the person, James has stuck with Rogue for a while, but given his memory problems, she received most of his nightmares. What was the object that you removed from your Brother's ear?" Xavier inquired.

Victor ignored the question and asked another of his own to the Red headed Frail. "Red? Why ain't he up yet. His healing factor has fixed his heart and lung just fine, so why he ain't so much as twitched? And what the hell does Baldy mean about James having nightmares?" His eyes froze her in place with a glance.

Scott was still processing the information that it was Logan or James that had released him from Three Mile Island and that this mutant vs the one they had fought with Magneto was called Sabertooth. He still remembered how they had found the other "Sabertooth "dead. It was the stuff of nightmares and Scott couldn't shake the feeling that this mutant had something to do with it. It gave him enough cause for pause to keep his mouth shut. He had shot Logan threw the chest and it was sheer luck the man was still breathing. He and Logan would never be what you would call close, but he liked to think he and Logan had developed a friendship of sorts over the years. Logan was crass, rude, but a hell of fighter and Scott was happy to have the man at his back in a fight. His Brother on the other hand, scared the shit out of him and made Logan look like a nice guy. That was kinda weird, in a scary sorta way.

Hank came to Jean's recue, "Given his recent trauma both to his physical person and to his mental facilities with your arrival of yourself Mr. Creed and your scent to the Mansion. It is safe to assume that James' brain is resetting. I believe the removal of those bullets will correct much of James' memory problems. We had noted two small holes in upper and lower frontal lobe of his skeleton during his initial CAT scan but never make the connection to this being the source of his memory problem. In addition, until the foreign matter worked its way out of James' system, we had no way of cutting the adamantium to remove anything anyway." Hank was interrupted by Victor's hiss.

"So the answers to my fucking questions are what ya Blue Rug? You don't know when he's gonna wake up. And his memory should be fixed when he does." Victor was now turning the glare to Hank.

Hank continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "That is correct Mr. Creed. Since brain trauma is involved, he will wake up when his body has healed, unfortunately we don't have a benchmark for this type of injury, since most likely only yourself or James would survive and live to tell the tale."

Ororo spoke up for the first time, "Perhaps we should retire upstairs and let Logan..I mean James recover in slightly more quite surroundings. Rogue would you stay with him?"

Victor just shook his head. There was NO WAY he was leaving his baby Brother in this place. The bullets explained a whole bunch of things. He needed to make sure when his Brother woke up; he remembered him of who he was and then the two of them would be out of this rank amateur operations and pick up where they left off 17 years ago. "I'm staying with Jimmy until he wakes up, but the rest of you can get the hell outta here."

"Mr. Creed – I would very much like to continue our conversation. " Xavier began again only to get cut off with a roared "I said, you all can get the hell outta here. Now you folks really should take me up on the offer to keep breathin' for a few more hours. I ain't forgot that Laser-boy punched a hole in my Brother's chest, Chucky or the fact that you READ my Brother personal journal, and have possession of his stolen sketches and oil painting. So far yer hospitality sucks. If ya want to make up to me, ya can bring me some grub, a few cold beers, and get the hell outta here. The lot of ya stinks of fear and yur fear is given me a headache."

Victor was a man that was used to having his way. Xavier conceded this point and all of the X-Men save Rogue moved. Victor pinned the Girl with a look, but she was too busy looking at Jimmy to even notice him. That was fucking funny, he could clear a room with a roar, but the Pup didn't flinch. She stayed right by Jimmy's side. He liked the Girl; she had moxie.

….To Be Continued?

Please review..I so love positive feedback.


	5. Chapter 5: Dreams and Answers

Picture's Worth a Thousand Words - REVISED

This is my first fan fic and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well..

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

Summary: Some sketches catch Rogue's eye from life in the 1800th century. Little is known about the artist, but Rogue is convinced she has seen them. Little does she know that she's found a piece of Logan's forgotten past?

Chapter 5: Dreams and Answers

Present

Scott was fuming as they re-entered Xavier's office. He couldn't believe they had just that Savage down there with all of that expensive equipment. Ororo was getting the requested grub and beers. "Professor I would like to on record saying it's a really BAD idea to leave that man down there with Rogue and Lo..I mean James."

Hank was looking thoughtfully as he spoke, "I must admit Charles, I was skeptical but you have indeed found the Elder Brothers. The possibility that the FURAL FURY actually exists and is not a myth! Charles, if it does it would be a huge victory for the mutant community and FERALS as a whole. The Elder Brothers are said to be an unstoppable for of nature. The questions are endless; can it be duplicated in other FERAL siblings? How do they produce it? Could we actually see a demonstration of the FURAL FURY? It will be very interesting speaking with James once his memory is fully restored. I get the impression that James is the nicer of the two brothers. Victor – Scott – is merely marking his turf so to speak and providing a distraction so James can heal. Once he is sure James is in good health, they might be more willing to answer some of our questions. Until James is on his feet, you will not get any information from Victor and I must admit, I'm surprised you yourself aren't in the Medical lab with several wounds. Ferals aren't known to forgive the spilling of blood, so quickly. Based on my research, James is 177 years old and Victor is 181 years old. The knowledge those two possess would make a wonderful addition to the school. They literally have seen the rise and fall of some of the governments. The only problem I foresee is the fact that Victor has no intention of letting you return any of James artwork to the Museum. "

Xavier answered that question for Hank, "James told Victor not to kill us, before collapsing. Had he not done that and had Victor not respected the wishes of his little Brother, we might have had a blood bath on our hands. I agree with you on that point Hank, Victor considers the journal, sketches and oil painting stolen property, but I did have the foresight to insure it before taking possession of the items. We might be able to convince James to sketch some more contemporary pieces that he would be willing to have displayed, but that too will raise a lot of questions. My main concern at the moment is if James doesn't regain his full memory, Victor isn't going to be pleased. We shall have to wait and see when James wakes up. As for FURAL FURY, that most likely is a myth. James has never shown any indications of being a telekinetic. I would be interested in finding out the origin of the name: The Elder Brothers."

Ororo entered the room and sat down. "If Victor calls me Frail again, I'm going to introduce him to my lightning bolt." Laughter was heard in the office for the first time since this had started. "That man is worse than Logan, I mean James on a bad day. I also hate to break it to you Jean, but he is smoking a cigar down in the Medical Lab. He did disconnect the oxygen to James and remove the tube prior to lighting up. James is breathing fine without the use of the ventilation machine."

Down in the Medical Lab

Victor watched the Rogue girl watch his Brother, while he ate. He had to give it to the White haired Frail; she brought him some good rare steaks, potatoes, and some Canadian beer. It was most likely what Jimmy would have had for dinner that night. He would have to get the Rogue girl to get Jimmy some food when he woke up. After healing all of this stuff, Jimmy was going to be hungry. He and his Brother had a lot of catching up to do.

He was concerned that Jimmy was going by Logan, and not James Logan. Victor had search for 17 years for his Brother and hadn't found anything. No body, no trail, it was as if he had dropped off the face of the planet. At first Victor figured Jimmy and that Kayla woman had been Mates and they had needed some privacy to complete their Mate-bond and Soul-Bond. Then he had found her body from the Island and was back to square one with finding Jimmy. Victor figured Jimmy might be hunting Stryker down to avenge Kayla's death, but that wasn't the case either. He remembered hearing several gunshot and hearing his Brother cry out along with the Frail. He should have gone back when he Jimmy's shout, but he didn't and that decision had haunted him. He had mourned his Brother's death and his part in it for 17 years. He had collected Jimmy's sketches and was determined to get the one oil painting. In his travels, he had met his Mate: Lupa. She was a strong feral female. She saved his soul from the darkness when he though Jimmy was dead and brought joy back into his life.

It was Lupa who had seen the X-Men on TV, and started that Romanian speak of her's pulling Victor to the TV. The picture from the TV was unmistakably Jimmy and Victor now knew his baby Brother was alive after 17 years. He had to kill the other "Sabertooth" from the Brotherhood; it was the principle of the matter. You don't steal someone's name and not kill the person first. The question was WHY had Jimmy not come home or to one of their many safe houses after the Island. Yes, he was pissed at Victor. Yes, he probably was upset by the Frail's death, but he won't have his Brother worrying for decades at a time with no word.

Now he knew Stryker had shot Jimmy with adamantium bullets and two of the bullets had gotten into his head. If the Blue Rug was right, it affected Jimmy memory. If he had lost everything before the Island, his disappearing act made sense. After all falling off face of the earth was something they did every 25 years or so, just so folks didn't get suspicious of their mid-30's look.

Yes, Stryker was dead man walking. Victor knew without a shadow of a doubt that if he had seen Jimmy with the X-Men, Stryker now knew Jimmy was alive as well. Stryker would come for Jimmy, to make him his "Weapon", but this time Victor was going to see the old fool DEAD. Stryker's treachery and Victor's foolishness had succeeded in breaking the Brother's 160 year old pack. Jimmy had been right; it was time to leave after Africa. The advantage of being an Immortal was you did have time to fix your mistakes. Victor would correct his past sins and so would Jimmy for leaving and the Elder Brothers would teach that foolish human, Stryker what pain was truly about before they killed him. Jimmy would most likely want the honors of the death blow; after all, Jimmy had suffered with most from Stryker's game. No, having Stryker still in the picture wasn't something he was willing to chance. The man was already plotting to attack the President of the United States via a mutant.

Now that Victor had a Mate and was Bonded, he could understand a bit better why Jimmy had gotten so pissed when he thought the Frail was dead. Jimmy hadn't met Lupa yet. Victor was sure they would hit if off famously. Lupa would be contacting him with the hit information as soon as his sources provided her the information. His Mate was a whiz with technology. Once she had learned to read and use a computer; there had been no stopping her. Lupa was a natural computer programmer and hacker rolled into one. She had updated all of the Brother's business files. Jimmy was going to have to learn the new system, but it was a hell of a lot easier to keep up with their access information and funds. He could check it via his phone if he wished.

Lupa was also a great fighter and deadly with any kind of blades. Her preferred blades were Japanese Katana's and Victor had made sure her black overcoat had places to put them both on her back and on the sides if she needed to hide them. He had seen to her training and made sure, she could take care of herself if he wasn't around. He had promised to do a better job than he had done with his little Brother, but now he was being given a second chance to fix that as well. Jimmy was going to have to work with Lupa with the Katana's as well. Jimmy was better than Victor with blades and had always had a fascination with all things Japanese. Victor's mind flashed back in time:

*FLASH*

The Brothers had to go AWOL from the Civil War; both of them had been "shot" in front of some fellow soldiers that had survived to tell the tale of the death of the "Wild Brothers". They only had the clothes on their backs and until they could access their money. They would have to make due in foot hills of Virginia. They would work their way around the fighting and make their way to Boston and disappear for a decade or two until another war came along. That's the one thing they could count on with the Humans, was another war in the future. They would wait it out.

They had come across two other creatures that were like them. The Male was Victor's size with over sized teeth and claws on his hand, but moved like a big black bear vs Victor's cat like grace. His woman also had bear like traits, but she was completely white. They were Indians but not like any that the Brothers had ever seen. They called the Brothers, the Elder Brothers since despite appearances. The Bear couple was 70 years younger than the Brothers. Black Bear told the Elder Brothers about a prophecy his people had of two Brothers, wild, bonded with nature and who moved through out time. He concluded they were the Elder Brothers. He also explained that Ferals, which they were, all have one life mate. Once a Feral found his or her MATE; the mating bond would becoming the only thing that mattered until they consummated their relationship. Ferals mated for life.

Victor had scoffed at that concept. "Black Bear, I mean no disrespect, but there is no way I'm going to be hitched to Lady for the rest of my days. Me and Jimmy here just live too long for that."

Black Bear told the Elder Brothers, "You too are the oldest of Our Kind, I can feel the power and age of your souls. You are Ferals, the Humans will call us by other names in the future, but the Great Spirits have shown us Ferals mercy. Every Feral has a Mate-Bond who will be equally yoked in constitution and years of life. When you find your Mate, you will know. You will not only feel the carnal urges for sexual gratification, but you'll feel it in your head, your heart and YOUR SOUL. You will be in physical pain until you allow the both the Mate-Bond and the Soul-Bond (if your Mate smiles upon you) to take place. You and your Mate will be able to communicate without speaking through the Soul-Bond. You will "hear" her voice in your soul. Laugh all you want eldest of the Elder Brother, but when the day comes and you do find you're Mate; remember my words and heed them well. The Mate-Bond can only be broken by death. The Soul-Bond is an additional gift from the Great Spirits. If you embrace your Mate, your Soul-Bond will be rewarded. The Mate-Bond is physical. This is the initiated Male bond. It will not be denied. Your Soul-Bond joins you heart and soul to your Mate. The deeper the connection, more you know the thoughts and feeling of you Mate. The Soul-Bond is the initiated Female bond. You shall become one if you are blessed with a strong Soul-Bond."

White Bear chose that moment to speak. "You two Elder Brothers will have an additional gift from the Great Spirit. When both of your hearts and souls are at peace with your Feral Nature; the two of you shall be able to create a mind weapon that will be able to move objects in the physical world. The two of you will be unbeatable. Your mind weapon, the FERAL FURY, will be feared. Humans and our Kind alike will seek to control one or both of you to harness its power. The FERAL FURY will be amplified when you both are Mated and Bonded. Guard your Mates and nurture both your Mate-Bond and Soul-Bonds, as Immortals you will find it very lonely if you do not protect your Pack.

Both Black Bear and White Bear had been right. He and Jimmy later had created a telekinetic shield a few times in their lives. It had been called the FERAL FURY in honor of the long dead Ferals who had foretold part of their futures. It had solidified the legend of the Elder Brothers. The fact that Xavier had even heard of the Elder Brothers surprise Victor; they hadn't been called that in decades. Of course, they hadn't done the FERAL FURY in decades, since the end of World War II. That's when he started to enjoy the killing too much for Jimmy's taste. They were no longer in synced heart and soul. Jimmy refused to open the psi bond that was required to allow the FERAL FURY. Jimmy slammed up a wall that Victor couldn't penetration. Victor could speak into his Brother's mind, but he couldn't 'hear' Jimmy's replies. He now knew what the old Ferals had meant about protecting your Mate, you're Mate-Bond, you're Soul-Bond, and you're Pack. He wouldn't fail this time. He would keep the members of his Pack safe. He lit up the cigar. He had some plans to make while Jimmy slept and the Rogue had fallen asleep as well. When Jimmy woke up they would review them and Jimmy could make the tweaks he felt were needed. Right now he was content to just watch over his baby Brother and smoke his Cigar.

James' Dreams:

*FLASH*

James was running for this life with Victor from Howlett's Manor. His Father was dead and wasn't really his Father. Victor's Father was dead and was really Jimmy's Father as well. His Mother had called him a monster and asked what was he? She had told him, he was NO son of hers. He had to run. Victor had caught him. Victor's voice saying:

"We're Brothers Jimmy, do you realize that?"

"Brother's protect each other. You have to be hard now. Hard, so nothing can ever touch us. We stick together no matter what and take care of ANY who gets in our way. Can you do that little Brother? Can you run?"

In the deep wood of Canada, the Brothers had survived and grown. That first winter they had almost starved to death. Jimmy had figured out that Victor wasn't eating what little he was catching but feeding him. He put a stop to that and learned to hunt as well. His claws had its good point; he could catch fish really good and not get wet.

*FLASH*

"Victor! We didn't sign up for this." James shouted while holding Victor's hand.

Victor dropped the man and turned to his Brother, "What are ya doing? We finally got a good thing going, don't ya go screwing this up."

"No, enough is enough" James was shaking his head with his eyes closed.

Victor looked Jimmy right in the eyes; "Who do ya think ya are? This is WHAT we do. Maybe ya would rather be rottin' in a hole somewhere, while they figure out how out a way to do it to us. Is that it? Huh?"

Jimmy looked Victor square in the eyes. The hardness was showing. Jimmy wasn't going to back down for this; "I'm DONE. You, Coming?" When Victor didn't move, Jimmy turned his back on his Brother and the team and walked away.

"Jimmy" Victor shouted. Jimmy stopped and looked at him. He smelled the tears that Victor would never allow to fall. Victor was saying," We can just let you walk away. Jimmy." Jimmy ripped off and tossed his dog tags and continued to walk away. He heard Victor final shout "JIMMY."

*FLASH*

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in" Victor sneered from the bar counter.

"WHY!" was all Jimmy could growl. He was pissed and hurt. His own Brother had killed his potential MATE.

"Why? You don't call. You don't write. How else was I supposed to get your attention?" Victor stood up purring. Jimmy charged and Victor met it and fight was on with Jimmy getting the worst of it.

Victor was gloating; "I hate to say it Jimmy, but frankly I'm a little disappointed. Stay down." They fought some and Victor moved the log off Jimmy's chest, so he could breathe again. "Tell me something Jimmy? Was she worth it? Then Victor tossed him in the path of the oncoming train.

Victor was again standing above him again; "When are you going to figure it out. We're not like them."

"I'm nothing like you." Jimmy spit out along with some blood.

"Sure you are. You just don't know it yet." Victor was closer to him now. His foot was right next to his hand. Then Victor did the unthinkable. He stomped and broke off one set of Jimmy's claws. The pain shot up Jimmy's arm and didn't remember anything else.

*FLASH*

Three Mile Island; Kayla was alive, but she and Victor had betrayed him with Stryker. All so Stryker would put this SHIT in him. The adamantium was on his bones. He had been used. He had walked away from all of them. Then Victor was going to kill Kayla for real and he came back to kick Victor's ass. He knocked Victor out. Freed the kids and was now fighting Wade AKA Deadpool. Now Deadpool truly had gotten the short end of the experimentation stick. The guy was fucked up. The only good thing was Stryker had finally found a way to SHUT this guy up. He had always assumed he could take Wade in a fight, but Deadpool was kicking his ass. He was about to decapitate him, when Wade was knocked off his back. Jimmy was suddenly in the air and falling over the side of the wall, when a clawed hand shot out."Nobody KILLS you but me" He and Victor had worked together. It had felt great fighting back to back with his Brother, like the old days, but those days were gone. He remembered Victor's final words to him. "We can NEVER be done. We're Brothers Jimmy."

He remembered Stryker shooting at him and Kayla. She was hurt real bad and he didn't have time for this shit. He was going to kill the man once and for all. Then a bullet hit his head and fell into the darkness. He woke up not knowing who he was and ran.

He had drifted for 17 years including his time at Xavier's. He had lost so much time, because of those two little bullets. Now Victor was back and Jimmy could smell him in the room. Waiting for him to wake up fully; it was time to hear what his Brother had to say for himself.

….To Be Continued?

Please review..I so love positive feedback.


	6. Chapter 6: Reunions and Introductions

Picture's Worth a Thousand Words - REVISED

This is my first fan fic and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

Summary: Some sketches catch Rogue's eye from life in the 1800th century. Little is known about the artist, but Rogue is convinced she has seen them. Little does she know that she's found a piece of Logan's forgotten past?

Chapter 6: Reunions and Introductions

Present

Jimmy was waking up. Victor had seen him move. He needed to get rid of the Pup, but do so in a way that would allow them to speak without the prying eyes of the X-Brats.

He woke the Rogue girl with a growl and asked her to get James something to eat and some clean clothes and come back here in three hours. Rogue looked him directly in the eye, he couldn't remember when a child had done that, agreed and left the room. The kid was a keeper.

James opened his eyes and turned his head towards Victor. Victor was moving away from the door, which he had disabled, and pulled up a chair. It would appear his Brother was just here to talk, at least for now. He noted Victor's appearance, his scent, and his stance. They had business to discuss and Victor, Victor had finally taken a Mate. The woman's scent was commingled with his own. This should be good.

Jimmy started to sit up but stopped and closed his eyes. Pain creased his face and faded again. He made it up the second time. "I see congratulations are in order, Victor." His voice was low even to him; dangerous and angry.

Victor took a deep breath, yep, Jimmy was mad at him. For once he was going to have to keep a cool head and not provoke his baby Brother. He would do it and they would be a Pack again. He had fucked up and it was time to man up about it. "Yeah, her name is Lupa. She is a Feral like us with a healing factor. You'll get a kick out of the fact her mutation is Canine vs Feline. Her mutant name is Wolf Girl. You'll be meeting her shortly. However, right now I need to know what you remember and what name you want to be called by? Stryker is back and hunting up a new collection of weapons."

Jimmy growled a mention of Stryker and Victor thought that was a good sign. "So Stryker is back? What's the matter – your old boss is collecting mutants, just means a bigger paycheck for ya don't it?"

Victor let out the breath he was holding; Jimmy was going to make this difficult. "The name? I know you're pissed. I'll make this real simple. I was wrong and ya were right. It was time to go in Africa and I shouldn't have fucked with Stryker to begin with. I wanted to hurt ya, like ya hurt me, when ya walked out. If I knew that he was gonna try and take yur memories I would killed him. I swear by everything we ever did as kids, I would have seen him dead, before I let him turn you into living weapon with no free will."

Jimmy was looking Victor straight in the eyes. His scent said he was telling the truth, plus he smelled HAPPY as well. He also looked hopeful. He hadn't seen the look in at least 50 years. Victor and happy didn't happen unless there were some dead bodies at his feet. "You can call me Jimmy and yes I remember EVERYTHING now. I don't know what changed in my head, but I do remember. You said Stryker is back, how? And, how did you find me here?"

Victor smiled; a full fang filled smile. He told Jimmy about looking for him and then thinking him dead. How he collecting all of his sketches, so he could have something of his Brother at home during the 17 years of drifting. Meeting Lupa in Europe, freeing her, and her seeing him on TV with the X-Men; him tracking down the X-Men and finding out what Stryker was planning in the process. Victor had known the Professor was looking for the Elder Brothers and just made it a point to avoid him. Him setting the "bait" with the sketch Collection and sending the invitation to the school, hoping Jimmy would see The Wolverine's works and come home. When Xavier had gotten possession of the Collection, how he had decided to come to the school. How One-Eye had freaked out and started shooting. How Jimmy got shot. Victor continued, "Stryker has a teleporter and he's going to attack the President of the United States in an attempt to either start a war or get permission to round up some more weapons. Stryker also knows that he knows you're alive; he's going to be coming for you. He still considers you his favor weapon." When Victor stopped talking almost 2 hours had passed.

Victor got a faraway look for a minute and stood up. He looked at Jimmy and fixed the Medical Lab doors. A minute later, Xavier, Jean, Scott, Ororo, Hank, Rogue, and Feral woman walked into the room. The Feral woman was tall for a woman, but barely came up to Victor's lower shoulders. She started to purr softly, only the Ferals in the room could hear it, and smiled at Victor showing her fangs in the process. Victor got a quick hug and turned his Mate to meet Jimmy. "Lupa, this is my Brother – James Howlett. You may call him Jimmy if it pleases you my Mate. Jimmy, this is my Mate – Lupa Creed. Brother you may address her as Lupa"

Lupa bowed her head to Jimmy with her neck exposed showing her submission to him as well as giving him a place of honor in the Pack. It was an unnecessary greeting from a time that was long dead. It told him that Lupa was at least a century old. Jimmy could smell the satisfaction and pride rolling off his Brother. If Lupa made Victor behave himself and eliminated his need to murder, rape, and cause general carnage – he was a fan of Feral woman. He noted, that Victor had given Lupa is chosen last name. He also saw the Victor and Lupa were Soul-Bonded as well. Victor had known Lupa was coming to this room. This WAS serious. Lupa's voice was lower than he would have expected, but soft as well. "Jimmy. It is a pleasure to meet you. Victor had told me many stories of you and I'm glad you are now back in our lives." She made a point neither to show her fangs, when she spoke nor to look him directly in the eye. He was going to have to speak with her about being far less formal with him in conversation. This type of formal communication between Pack members made his head hurt and he KNEW it made Victor's head spin as well. That fact that she used it; just showed how much of love struck Kitty he was at the moment. That information was going to make for some good fodder between them later on after Stryker was dead. The Little Wolf Girl had tamed the Big Bad Kitty; oh he could hear the taunts now!

Hank was watching the introduction was a very close eye as was Xavier. They both noted that Victor's tone and demeanor was completely different in the present of the Female Feral who was his Mate. This was further proof that there was more to Victor Creed than met the eye. Hank noted the unique greeting, between the Mates themselves. He knew better than to comment on it or on the purring. Victor would take it as a challenge to his Mate and while Hank wanted to know more about a Feral Mate-Bond and more elusive Soul-Bond; he wasn't stupid. He knew beyond a doubt that Lupa was Soul-Bonded to Victor. The Female Feral knew the way to the Medical Lab. He also noted that she would not look him in the eyes directly. All of this would be a conversation for another day.

Lupa turned from Jimmy and back to Victor. "We have a problem, my Mate. Stryker has already done the attack on the President. The teleporter is a clearly marked mutant. He is Blue with a tail and has 3 fingers and 3 toes. The press has been gagged but it should hit the media this evening. The reason I asked the others down here with me vs just slipping to the school is Xavier's is the target to get the future weapons. Stryker's men will be here tonight. If your source is correct, he will be here between 11pm and 1am to round up as many kids as possible. That is why I brought our bags with me and the X-Men. He coming to get Jimmy back as well; he knows Jimmy is at the school. The school is already being watched, so we'll have to leave under the cover of darkness unless they come earlier than planned. Lastly, Stryker is no longer with the government, but is with a privately funded operation. He wasted no time picking up where he left off 17 years ago after the Military kicked him out."

….To Be Continued?

Please review..I so love positive feedback.


	7. Chapter 7: Plans and Attacks

Picture's Worth a Thousand Words - REVISED

This is my first fan fic and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

Summary: Some sketches catch Rogue's eye from life in the 1800th century. Little is known about the artist, but Rogue is convinced she has seen them. Little does she know that she's found a piece of Logan's forgotten past?

Chapter 7: Plans and Attacks

Present - 1pm:

While Rogue gave Logan his food, Lupa provided the information she had obtained to the X-Men and the Elder Brothers. Her computer skills could rival Kitty's the resident computer whiz at Xavier's. The school had 4 targets: himself – the Wolverine, the headset for Cerebro, Professor Xavier, and the children. It didn't make him feel any better that Stryker wasn't just here for him. The man was trying to invade the Wolverine's den and he was going pay. Lupa's Intel suggested that soon over 100 armed mercenaries would be invading the School with orders to contain or kill all mutants within the walls. The mercenaries would have 4 air team supports and would be coming in waves. The children had be me moved. They were going to place the children in the underground tunnels starting at 2pm just in case they showed up early. It was a gamble. They didn't know if Stryker knew about tunnels Lupa had found out that Magneto was the source of the information on Xavier's. One of Stryker's new weapons was his own son Jason. He was a telepath that could create strong changes in reality and bend people to his will. Stryker had made a brain solution using the man's cerebral fluids and it was worse than truth serum to most folks. Once Stryker got it on you, he could control you via a chip in your head. Stryker has a remote for all of the chips. Stryker believed if he could get Xavier Jason would be able to bend reality and make Chuck focus Cerebro on all of the mutants on the planet and kill them at once nice and neatly. His other weapon was a beautiful Japanese woman, who was a fellow Feral with a healing factor, she was the new Weapon Y. She had an adamantium skeleton and retractable finger nail claws. She was his muscle. Jimmy was drawn back to her picture many times during the meeting. Victor just laughed knowingly.

Present - 2pm:

It was only 2pm, so James was going to get some shut eye. His head still hurt. He was sleeping in his clothes just in case and all of the children had already been moved to the tunnels along with Chuck. Victor was added some "enhancements "to the Mansion security that Cyke was complaining about. After all "X-Men didn't kill" and Victor's reply was "The Elder Brothers do." The fact of the matter was that with the number of soldier that was facing Xavier couldn't turn down Victor and Lupa's help. They were going to be part of this fight. James was actually looking forward to fighting with Victor. Jimmy had agreed to run Lupa threw a few runs in the Danger Room when he got up at 6pm. He also knew Victor and him would spare as well. No gutting each other, they did have a fight coming that would give them more than enough of an opportunity to claim the blood they both wanted.

The plan was simple. Permanently disable or kill as many of the soldiers as possible to allow the children and Xaiver to escape in the tunnel and go the safe houses. Alpha team would be doing the disabling or killing: Cyclops, Beast, Wolverine, and Sabertooth. They would leave the school in the mini X-jet. Beta team would be security for the chilldren: Rogue, Iceman, Shadowcat, Colossus, Pyro, and Jubilee. Wolf Girl was the runner; she would help either Alpha or Beta team if they had trouble. She was the fastest of them. She was even faster than Sabertooth running. Jimmy had laughed at the thought of his Brother being beaten in a foot race by a Wolf, until Victor had reminded him that meant Lupa could also beat him. Gamma team would find the Blue teleporter using the Blackbird. The Blackbird was being moved to a service exit at a close by airfield in New York. Storm & Marvel Girl would leave for the Blackbird when the children & Xavier left the Mansion.

After Victor set up his surprises, the explained each modification to the X-Men; Xavier would be the one to spring the nasty surprises if they were needed in the tunnels. Hank was responsible for the back doors to the Mansion and Victor had the front door chargers. Victor made a point to remind them that the lives they were saving were their precious students.

Lupa and Victor sat in a room, close to James' on the same floor. They could both hear him sleeping. Victor pulled Lupa to his lap, "Baby Girl, I don't want you anywhere need Weapon Y. She can take you head and that would kill me. You leave her to Jimmy and me. I really want you to stay on the Blackbird if possible after we abandon the Mansion. Stryker would love to get his hands on you. You're a Feral that heals; you could have been Weapon Y yourself."

Lupa purred into his chest, the sound always calmed him. She looked him directly in the eye, "I brought my Katana and my Kevlar guards, and you're as well my Mate. I have no disillusion that Stryker will die before this is all said and done. He harmed our Family. I just need you my Mate to live throw the battle. I'm glad you found Jimmy, but I don't want to trade his life for your own. I know you owe him. I know we owe him. He guarded you Soul for a lot of decades and made sure you had one to give to me. He kept your Beast in check even when you didn't want him too. You must remember that you have both a Mate and a Pack and BOTH of us expect and demand that you come home. I will honor your request and stay out of the main fight with the Weapons, but if you get into trouble, I'm coming for what is MINE."

Victor nodded his head and enjoyed his Mates scent. It always calmed him to be in her presents. Later he would shed his humanity for the fight and let his Beast out. He knew Jimmy would be doing the same. He wondered if the Elder Brothers would show the FERAL FURY this night. He doubted it. Jimmy was still pissed at him. He could feel it in his bones, but he was a professional and the bad Blood between them would wait until this was over. He was also concerned about Jimmy's interest in Weapon Y. Jimmy always had a thing for Red heads and Japanese Frails. That could get him killed, if he tried to save this Frail vs just takin' her head and being done with it. He would watch his Brother's back this night. He would keep his promise to both his Mate and his Pack.

Since he was the Eldest of the Pack, he would start looking around for his Brother's Mate as well. He was 99% sure Jimmy's Mate would be like them. She had to be in order to share his life span. That meant it really should be too hard to find all the females that fit into that category. A female Feral with a healing factor shouldn't be too hard to track down. His Brother would thank him for it and it would make up for all that business with Kayla.

Present – 6pm.

James woke up and found at the foot of his bed was his old black overcoat plus his original dog tags that had James Howlett's on them. Victor must have put them in his room while he slept; only Victor could have done it without waking him. The overcoat matched Victor's. It also had some new inserts around the neck, shoulder, elbows, and wrists that were covered in Kevlar. Not much good against adamantium but good protection against anything else. He put on original dog tags. He would wear the coat over his uniform. Victor was going to laugh his ass off when saw the black uniforms. They were way to form fitting for his taste and he doubted that Victor would wear one.

He met Lupa and Victor in the Danger Room. They practiced together and learned each other's moves. Lupa was good with a Katana. Jimmy was impressed. Victor had taught her well, but Victor wasn't a blade man. Jimmy formally asked Victor permission to address his Mate, it was granted. He told Lupa they were Family and he would appreciate if she dropped the formality of the Pack Alpha pecking order. He also requested permission to correct her form and touch her person. One didn't touch another Feral's Mate, even Family. Victor consented. Jimmy corrected the forms, pointed out her weakness and showed her three moves that fit her style. The Flipping Blade attack - played to Lupa's speed and her agility. The move made her a cutting death machine that few would take on willing. The Double Blade strike attack – defended her natural blind spot, the back of her neck. Victor had always left his neck open and so did Lupa. This swing motion covered the blind spot if no one was at her back. The last one was survival move; the Dragon attack – this was if she was on the ground and had lost one or both of her Katana. She would use her claws and hook them into the soft skin of their throats and rip it out. Victor thanked Jimmy for the instruction and his Mate purred her approval.

After Victor and Jimmy's sparing session, they started their cool down routine. They used Thai Chi movements and stretch their bodies and moved their limbs in very controlled motions. Both Brothers knew they had had watchers for most of the Danger Room session. They ignored them and continued their movements. This has always been the Elder Brothers way of preparing for a battle or war. They would clear their minds and let the movements flow around them. It allowed their Beast to have a very singular purpose in a fight. They reviewed the Battle plans and worked their bodies. They closed their eyes and let their other senses provide them what they needed to know. After they completed the routine, they bowed to each other and headed for a large dinner in the kitchen with Lupa in tow.

In the observation room above the Danger Room; all of the X-Men from all teams, watched the Brothers and Lupa. James was lethal with the Japanese Blades. They had all know James to be good with all types of Blades, but this was another level. He used moves they had never seen him teach or use in combat. The sparing between the Brothers had been a savage dance that if one or other had a misstep it would have put them out of the fight before it began. They truly did move as one. They bounced off of each other, moved around each other, took out all of the programmed opponents, and didn't shed a drop of their own blood in Danger Room. It was clear they had done this before. The years of training, fighting, and just knowing your partner showed in their movements. The Thai Chi cool down was equally graceful and just as deadly. They moved in a way that seemed to combine –air, water, and space. It was like watching to Masters practicing. Beast commented that they probably WERE two Masters of many different art forms of War. The Elder Brother would be a force be reckoned with this day was out and the X-Men were glad to have them on their side.

Present – 9pm Main Level.

The first soldiers came early. They had brought two new weapons that X-Men weren't expecting. A telepathic blood hound so to speak. His purpose was to find Xavier and neutralize him. He successed in making Xavier "fall asleep" in his office along with Cyclops; Xavier and Cyclops were taken from the grounds easily within the first 5 minutes of the battle via another mutant that could walk through walls. Of course if Xavier and Cyclops had listened to the Brother's Xavier would have already been in the tunnels with the kids. That might have worked either way, since the Blood Hound might have been able to find the children, despite the psi shielding in the tunnels. They would never know it would have played out.

The Elder Brothers took the front door, and the main hallways. The soldiers had been expecting Wolverine, but not Sabertooth. It gave them an advantage and they used it fully. Sabertooth was not visible at first during the fight. He would neutralize all of the soldiers that Wolverine tossed into the alcove from the main hall. He easily filled the room with 50 soldiers. He killed them mostly or insured that they were injured to the point not ever being able to return to battle. Victor had even surprised Jimmy; both Victor and Lupa were sporting X-Men uniforms under their respective black overcoats.

The next wave of soldier had high powered stun grenades that messed up Wolverine's senses, but that was clearly the point of the attack. The job of first wave of soldiers was to wear him down and the next wave was to capture him alive. Stryker was in this wave himself. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? I must day Wolverine. This is the last place I had planned to see you; was at a School. I didn't know that Xavier was taking in savages such as you. You look exactly the same as before, while I have been a victim of Nature." At the word Nature Jimmy's claws retracted, he had a sharp pain at the base of his spine, and he got a vacant look in his eyes. Stryker was holding something in his hands that looked like a remote. The soldiers started to unleash those special stun grenades right in Jimmy's face. Victor started to move, when Jimmy froze in place.

At the same time, Beast was taking care of the back entrance, but couldn't raise Cyclops. He didn't have time to think about that situation. He took down around 25 men. Then he saw Lupa, Rogue, and Iceman and realized they had trouble. He set off the surprises Victor had set up and back entrance way exploded taking out all of the incoming soldiers.

Present – 9pm Tunnel Level.

Beta team moved all of the children out of the school as soon as the first shots were heard. Storm, Marvel Girl, Jubilee, Shadowcat, and Colossus lead the way out the school to the waiting cars. They saw the hoard of soldiers attacking Wolverine and saw almost all of the fall or get tossed in the alcove as they peeled out into the night. Storm and Marvel Girl took the Blackbird out the service entrance and caught air. Rogue, Iceman, and Lupa were bringing up the rear by the children, when an explosion rocked the tunnel. They had incoming soldier and they had been cut off from the group. Xavier was missing in action. It was time to change plans. Lupa ordered Iceman to throw up a wall. They slide into a secondary tunnel and main their way to the main level coming out in Xavier's study. They saw Xavier's empty chair. Lupa sensed her Mates concern when Jimmy's claws retracted. She had Iceman throw a huge amount of ice shards down the hallway. Sabertooth tackled Wolverine to the ground and they both rolled way; during the near white out condition. Victor detonated the explosive he had set earlier and took out any men coming into the Mansion. Iceman then threw up a wall and all of them ran for the mini X-Jet.

The path to the mini X-Jet with blocked, so they ended up taking one of the cars. James was driving after having hotwired one of Cyke's new cars. Both he a Victor got a good laugh it was Cyke's new car. They realized they had lost Xavier, Cyclops, and the piece of Cerebro Stryker needed. It wasn't a good day. All of the children got out and they had eliminated the majority of Stryker's forces. They would meet the Girls in Boston, MA to meet teleporter and regroup.

Present – 12 midnight.

Iceman and Rogue were sound asleep in the back of the car. Victor looked sideways at Jimmy. "Jimmy why did yur claws, snap in like that when ya heard Stryker? That vacant look ya got coulda gotta ya killed or worse CAUGHT." Victor wasn't pleased at the moment.

Jimmy couldn't figure it out either, but he did remember the pain at the base if his spine. He could see Stryker holding that strange box. When he hit some of the buttons, the pain in his head shot to new levels. He would see himself, like some strange outer body experience, but he couldn't move to save his life. Victor had saved his ass by tackling him into the alcove. Jimmy pulled the car over the curb after letting Storm where to pick them up. He faced Victor, but caught Lupa and Beast's eyes in the rear view mirror. "I couldn't stop myself from pulling them in when he said the word Nature. He also had a remote looking box in his hand. I think I've got one of those chips in my skin. Victor yur gonna have to cut into my neck and see if ya can see it and pull it out if ya can?"

Jimmy sat on the sidewalk. The kids were still asleep and that was for the best at the moment. This wasn't going to be pretty. Lupa stood with her back to the Brothers with blades out and Beast was in front of them hands at the ready as well. They would watch their backs while Victor dug into Jimmy. "Baby Girl, where did you say the chip would be located?"

"At the base of the neck, right at the brain stem," Lupa reply.

Jimmy exposed his neck to Victor. Victor dug his claw into Jimmy's neck. Jimmy didn't move a muscle. He found the small piece of shiny metal with a flashing light. He pulled the thing from his skin, but kept the device in tack. If Stryker thought it was functioning; he would have no fear of coming within range of Jimmy's claws.

Beast studies the object and concluded that within the range of the remote control, it forced the wearer to submit to certain preprogrammed safe words. He suspected that each subject had his or her own safe words that would demand the mutant to stand down. It was a fail safe for Stryker. Once the word or phrase was uttered, the mutant would be at Stryker's mercy. He also suspected the each weapon had an attack word or phrase as well.

They would have to assume that Cyclops would have a chip in him the next time they met him. The same was said for all of the weapons. Jimmy's chip was over 17 years old; the new ones might be more difficult to remove or be in a different place. The chip wouldn't work with Xavier, so Jason would be the target. Lupa, Victor, and Jimmy, Beast, and maybe Jean could remove the chips themselves, but everyone else would need equipment to do it. There was also the fact that getting those out was going to be tricky on a mutant without a healing factor. They would have to go to Stryker's lair: Alkali Lake.

….To Be Continued?

Please review..I so love positive feedback.


	8. Chapter 8: Alkali Lake and Deathstrike

Picture's Worth a Thousand Words - REVISED

This is my first fan fic and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

Summary: Some sketches catch Rogue's eye from life in the 1800th century. Little is known about the artist, but Rogue is convinced she has seen them. Little does she know that she's found a piece of Logan's forgotten past?

Chapter 8: Alkali Lake and Meeting Deathstrike

Present:

Thankfully Storm and Marvel Girl's mission went according to plan. They all met up and while in flight to Alkali Lake, Beast removed the chip from Blue Mutant called Nightcrawler. He was a Priest of all things as well as a former circus performer.

Jean couldn't sense Scott, so that definitely meant he had been chipped. He would most likely be one of the new Weapons to stop them at the base. The new main target was that remote control for the chips. If they could knock that out, it would at least free the Weapons and they wouldn't have to kill the poor bastards.

Wolf Girl was hacking her way into the security system for Alkali Lake; she had floor plans, the locations of the Professor and the weapon Jason, Stryker and the weapon Deathstrike, and Cyclops plus the other two weapons. Wolf Girl, Iceman and Rogue would remain the Blackbird and to be team's eyes and ears; provide the team with new Intel as Wolf Girl found it. They all had ear pieces in place and extra's for Xavier and Cyclops.

The plan was simple: Beast and Marvel Girl would find and de-chip Cyclops. Storm and Nightcrawler would take out the two unnamed weapons by freezing them with Storm's mutation and Nightcrawler teleporting around them to confuse them. The Elder Brothers (Sabertooth and Wolverine) were in charge of getting that remote control box from Stryker, taking care of him, and taking out Deathstrike by any means necessary. After the box was taken out they would meet up at the Cerebro, Nightcrawler would teleport inside and rescue Xavier. It was simple in and out. Once Xavier was back on the Blackbird he would have to wipe the minds of all hostile personnel at Alkali Lake or they would have to be killed. Neither Stryker nor his people would be allowed to come back to the School a second time.

Of course they should have known it was going to belly up, before the day was over.

Present – Outside of Alkali Lake– The Blackbird

Wolf Girl noticed another plane approaching Alkali Lake. Out of it came an older man wearing a cape and a blue skinned woman. They immediately punched a hole in the front of building and pulled out the solid metal chunk. The alarms were sounded.

Rogue was screaming, "That's Magneto and Mystique. We've got to warn the others now. We don't what he's going to do."

Wolf Girl grabbed her laptop and her Katana, just as the Blackbird was tosses in the air and slide closer to the base. This wasn't good. She got Rogue and Iceman off the plane and they all slipped into the building. No one noticed them, since the focus was on Magneto. She located a vacant computer cluster, plugged up her connections and had Iceman create a frozen door in front of them. She positioned Rogue as watcher and hacked back into the system. She wanted to make sure she deleted any evident the X-Men or the Elder Brothers ever had been at Alkali Lake. She would take out any back up computer files and the main computer files as well. She would keep a copy for them, but everything else was going to be wiped out by her planted virus.

On the monitor, she saw Victor and Jimmy engaging Deathstrike while Stryker was laughing and retreating from the section of building. She didn't have an audio feed, but tapped into her Soul-Bond with Victor and "hear" Stryker's words. "I thought you were boys were unique. I was wrong. Deathstrike honor you family!" Deathstrike attacked and Jimmy deflected her claws with his own. As they struggled, they were both sniffing at each other in a very familiar way! They stopped fighting all together and stood facing each other getting each other scent. Their eyes were also becoming Feral Black. Stryker shouted to Deathstrike to attack and pressed a button. The woman jumped and stiffly followed the command. Now she could see Victor sniffing a bit as well. Thru their Soul-Bond; Lupa felt Victor's shock at the woman when her eyes began change colors, but his determination to stop her as well before the transformation could finish. She also could feel the Pheromones in the air. That could only mean one thing and Victor was moving to swiped at Deathstrike. It was already too late; but Victor was either unwilling or unable to stop his attack. He caught her across the face with his clawed hand the blow spun her up into the rafters of the ceiling. She landed like a very angry cat and hissed at Lupa's Mate. The problem, which confirmed what Lupa already known, was Jimmy got four claw marks across his face and was flipped by an unseen force into some sort of tank filled with green water. She felt and heard Victor's response through their Soul-Bond, "Oh, SHIT! This Feral, who is a weapon for Stryker, is JIMMY MATE. Stryker stripped her of her control, and she had Soul-Bonded to her Mate without as much of a how-do-you-do." She was clearly younger than them. He wouldn't put her past 50 years old, if that. That meant she didn't have a lot of control to start with in handling her inner Beast and Stryker had completed stripped her of any controls. Her body was responding to her Mate and Victor could see that all of her Pheromones were having a very uncomfortable effect on his Brother. He would smell the arousal in both of them and this was going to be out of control really fast, if his Mate didn't get that remote.

Lupa felt Victor's request immediately, he needed her to get Stryker's remote control box. Victor couldn't stop Deathstrike without stopping Jimmy. He had never heard or seen this happen before, but Jimmy and the Frail were Soul-Bonded and they haven't even spoken a word to each. Victor was going to have to stay in between them. Lupa agreed and also let Victor know that Magneto and Mystique were here. They had done something to the plane; so she, Rogue and Iceman were in the building.

Wolf Girl left the kids hidden in the computer room. She quickly set up an information pull to a memory stick. She told Rogue keep the memory stick with her. She ran for Creation Room on all fours. She caught Stryker off guard, removed his hand and remote control box with her Katana. She slammed the butt of her Katana in his face, breaking his nose to cover her escape. He was shooting a gun at her and cursing her. "You BITCH. You dare to put your filthy mutant paws on a Human? The only good mutant is a dead or controlled Mutant. You're as good as dead. After Deathstrike takes out the Boys, she is coming after you!" She flew back to Victor on all fours; and easily avoided the gun fire. She stopped just inside area with Victor and Jimmy. Deathstrike was still in the rafters hissing at Victor, who intentionally was standing in between her and Jimmy. Jimmy was growling at Victor while hauling himself out of the green water tank. Victor was in a dangerous place. One didn't come between Feral Mates, particularly ones that hasn't fully Bonded. Both Jimmy and Deathstrike's eyes were completely Feral Black now. She had to figure out this remote control very quickly or Victor was going to have two adamantium laced problems trying to kill him really soon.

Deathstrike noted the little Wolf's entrance into the room. She hissed her displeasure. Not only was another male in the room, now the female entered. She jumped over the large man who was blocking her from her Mate and extended her claws to the little Wolf.

Victor only had a second to react. He barely caught one of her legs as she leaped over him. He had thought she was heading straight to Jimmy, but she twisted and turned over his head and started towards Lupa. He threw her back into the wall and again. This in turn knocked his Brother through the tank with the Green Water in it. Jimmy and Deathstrike were mirror images of each other. Jimmy was going to KILL him when this was over. He had struck Jimmy's Mate twice now; Jimmy looked, for the entire world to see, like a big wet dog that didn't want a bath. "Baby Girl, tell me you can deactivate that chip now!"

Lupa howled her victory. She hit the button as soon as she put the back panel on the remote control. The Chips' in all of the Mutant weapons stopped sending the instructions to attack at once. Deathstrike started to blink her eyes. They were still Feral Black, but she was now looking around the room, as if seeing Lupa, Victor, and Jimmy for the first time. Her gaze stayed on Jimmy; she was sniffing again and Victor and Lupa heard a low purring sound from Deathstrike while she exposed her neck to Jimmy.

Present-Inside the generator room in Alkali Lake

Marvel Girl had a telekinetic wall in front of her. Scott was firing his optic blasts at her. She could not get through to him. He was stuck in his delusion. The other two Weapons were giving Storm a run for the money. Nightcrawler had been knocked out. The ghost man was worse than Kitty. He didn't have to be solid to breath. Marvel Girl screamed as Scott's blast hit her. "Scott! You've got to stop. You're punching my shields" He kept firing and then she saw the crack in her shield. She reached deep in her mind and pushed both the blast and Scott back at the same time. She felt a strong power fly up through her and into her mind. She was strong, alive, and wild. She hurled Scott back and slammed him into the wall. The downside was she had slammed everyone into something in the Generator room and damaged a few of the large Generators. Others generator weren't working at all. She felt a sharp pain in her right leg as she hit the wall; knocking herself out.

A few minutes later, Beast and Storm removed the chip from Scott. All of them moved over to Jean. Before they could go any further towards the other mutants; the ghost men slide through the floor with telepathic weapon in his arms. They got Nightcrawler from the sides of the walls.

They all looked at each other and headed for the room that housed the rogue Cerebro. Scott and Beast helping Jean run, since her leg was broken. Storm and Nightcrawler in the front, in case they ran into trouble.

Present-Outside of the rogue Cerebro

Stryker positioned a large force of his men. He entered the room holding his blooding stump where his hand had been. He spoke to the thing in the wheel car. At one time, it had been his son Jason. Now it was just a Mutant 252, who would help him end this once and for all. "It's time for Xavier to find all of the Mutants, and concentrate on sending them to their new home in HELL. Now, don't disappoint me. I know you won't let me down." This Mutant 252 didn't need the remote control. No, since it had killed both his Wife and Son, he had taken special precautions with it. Its control chip was inside its brain and the control was voice active and only worked on his voice. He turned to the men. Another man one ran around the corner, shouting "There are Mutants in the main computer lab. One has metamorphic powers and the other controls metal. Sir," To the lead man in charge, Stryker said, "KILL anything that comes in this hallway; even if it's me!" He turned to leave for a safe room.

Present-Inside the creation room

Victor still was between the two Un-Bonded Feral Mates. They had to move and despite that this was SO wrong by Feral standards. Jimmy and the Lady were gonna have to wait to finish completing their bonding. They had to get to Cerebro and now the Bucket Head and the Blue Skinned Bitch were here as well. "Jimmy. We need to move and finish the Plan. Once we're outta here, ya and Lady can have all the privacy ya need to complete yur Bonds." Victor couldn't say he was surprised to find himself flying into the wall. Hell he hadn't even seen Jimmy move. His Brother wasn't that fast normally, but this wasn't a normal situation.

Lupa tried a different tactic. She started to purr louder than Deathstrike. That got both of the Un-Bonded Feral Mates attention. Victor quickly stood next to his Mate. He didn't know how this was going to play out, but he could taste the danger in the room. Jimmy was still pissed that he had once put his hands on his Lady Friend, Kayla in the past. Now, Jimmy was Feral, Horny, Soul-Bonded to a Lady he hadn't even scented yet; HELL – Jimmy didn't even know her name. Plus he was being told they didn't have time for what Nature clearly had preordained. Neither Jimmy nor Deathstrike appeared to thinking very clearly at the moment; not if those Feral Black eyes were any indication. He remembered when Lupa had looked at him with those eyes. This situation had gone belly-up shits creek and he didn't see a clear way out.

Jimmy was standing to his full height, his claw were still out. His eyes were still Feral Black and he was growling. "Get the FUCK outta of here; it AIN'T yur place. My Mate is MINE and ya have touched HER."

Before anything else could be said; Lupa and Victor dropped to the floor howling in pain. They both were holding their heads. The scent of his Brother and his Brother's Mate in pain did cut through Jimmy's clouded mind. He began to process they were still in Alkali Lake. He also really saw his Mate for the first time. She was Stunning. She was about head shorter than he was would fit perfectly in his arms. Reality came crashing down around Jimmy, Cerebro had been activated. Xavier was targeting all of the Mutants on the planet. They had to get to that room or Xavier was going to kill every Mutant on the planet. He turned to the Deathstrike, "By what name may I call you? This really ain't the proper way to start out, but we gotta stop Stryker from Killing every Mutant on the planet. And do you trust me enough to fight with me Darlin? Stryker did to me what he did to ya. I have the adamantium on my bones and claws as well. He tried to call me Weapon X, but my name is James Howlett. You may call me Jimmy or James if it pleases you, my Mate." Jimmy had been speaking to her in a low tone with a slight growl that he couldn't have stopped if he tried and he had maintained direct eye contact. Her eyes were a lovely Feral Black and a nice exposed neck. It made him want to bit her neck and mark her on the spot; to take in her scent.

Deathstrike's vision also cleared a bit with strong scents of pain. Her Mate was magnificent in build and his uniform clearly showed his appreciation of their soon to be consummated Bonds. The other Mated Feral pair was Family. The other large Feral was Blood to her Mate. She exposed her neck while she spoke to her Mate. "My name is Yuriko Oyama, but you may call me Yuri if it pleases you, my Mate. I trust you to fight at my back along with your Pack Mates. My Pack is dead. I wish to avenge myself for the pain that Stryker has caused me." She shielded her eye with her eye lashes as she spoke to her Mate. She knew he was her elder. She could sense it via their Soul-Bond. He had lived a very long time and she wasn't well versed in the Old Ways. She hadn't had anyone to teach her. She had only met one other Feral and she had told her about how Ferals mated for life, the Mate-Bond, and Soul-Bond; before Stryker had killed her with his experiments. The last thing she wanted to do was offend her Mate or his Pack. Her family had turned her out, when her mutation had become apparent. Stryker's men had caught her when she was trying to recreate a new identity for herself.

Victor and Lupa were struggling to stand up, but they made it. Victor snarled out, "Down Boys and Girls. There will be NO biting or we will never get outta here. We gotta go now or we're gonna be dead soon. The metal in yur heads must be blocking most Chucky's punch and we're all Feral, so Path's don't work on us in general. Chucky can still kill us all with that machine. You two gotta stop him NOW. Go. We'll be right behind ya."

Jimmy growled at Victor. Eldest brother of the Pack his ASS; Victor was enjoying his bad luck in a way only a sibling can; it was along the lines of Sucks-to-be-you Jimmy! He did have the decency not to say it in front of his young Mate, but he saw the twinkle in Victor's eye when he spoke. Lupa was a Lady; she ignored his clear discomfort and said nothing. She focused on her Katana Blades.

Jimmy turned to the door and his Mate was by his side and they tore up the stairs in the direction of Cerebro. Jimmy heard Victor's words clearly as they ran. "No touchin' you two Kiddies! Your senses are already on fire, since ya haven't completed the Bonds." Jimmy heard Lupa's hiss and heard her cuffing his Brother upside the head with her hand. Hard! Good for HER!

….To Be Continued?

Please review..I so love positive feedback.


	9. Chapter 9: Enter Magneto

Picture's Worth a Thousand Words - REVISED

This is my first fan fic and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

Summary: Some sketches catch Rogue's eye from life in the 1800th century. Little is known about the artist, but Rogue is convinced she has seen them. Little does she know that she's found a piece of Logan's forgotten past?

Chapter 9: Enter Magneto

Present-Outside of Cerebro in Alkali Lake

The soldiers didn't hear a thing over the echoing screams of the Mutant's in the facility. Whatever was happening behind that door was killing them, which is exactly what their employer wanted. They stood sharp and at attention.

Suddenly both Weapon X and Weapon Y were in front of them. Both Weapons had large black eyes; that made them look very dangerous. The lead man wondered if Stryker was trying out another experiment and just didn't mention it. Weapon Y required large doses of the Mutant 252 cerebral fluids to keep her in line. It was at the last minute, he remembered that Weapon X wasn't part of the Project anymore.

Wolverine and Deathstrike moved in and out of the soldiers. It was a deadly mating dance of sorts. They heeded Victor's warning, and didn't touch, but the heat between them could be felt in the room. They made short work of all 20 of the guards. Wolverine could smell Victor and Lupa, they we just behind the next bend in the hallway; just out of sight. It was the same hallway where they had leaped over the rest of the X-Men, only they were right at the bend. Only Beast was moving and he was getting everyone along the wall and out of the line of fire. Beast could see Wolverine and Deathstrike do their deadly dance. Beast had also noted the Feral Black eyes when they had passed him. His nose wasn't as good as Wolverine, Sabertooth, or Wolf Girl's but he knew lust and arousal when he smelled it and it was coming off the pair in waves. It smelled like someone had doused them in a large vat of the stuff. James had found his Mate in Deathstrike, but something wasn't quite right with the mating process.

Wolverine had just had his claws to the door, when he was thrown back into Deathstrike. They both screamed in pain. The contact was unbearable and it was the equal to Rape for the Ferals. It was an unwanted personal invasion of body space; that neither of the wanted or needed at the moment. Jimmy was having enough trouble trying to keep his hands and everything else in check and off of his Mate. His Mate was YOUNG and didn't have any control, which was his theory on HOW they became Soul-Bonded to begin with on sight. The Soul-Bond was the female initiated Bond. The Mate-Bond was the male initiated Bond. Together it made them a Mated and Bonded couple for life. Their senses were already over loaded. Their bodies already in pain from denying what were Natural; it physically hurt to move already.

Wolverine's body was turned around in the air and he saw Magneto and Mystique walking down the hallway. Mystique had on some kinds of metal head-dress. Wolverine saw metal objects of all shapes and sized floating in a circle in front of Magneto just waiting to be used as weapons; including the remote control to the chips from Lupa hands. He also saw Lupa's Katana's. He couldn't lift a finger if he tried. His muscles were screaming, his mind was screaming, and every nerve in his body was on fire for his Mate. His vision was swimming and he was struggling to stay conscious. Jimmy felt something brush against his mind; it was an old bond. One that he hasn't accessed or allowed in a very long time; Victor was trying to push open the Elder Bond between the Elder Brothers. He felt it crack open a little and felt the psi bond; they were again of one heart and one soul. Magneto was as good as dead. The Bucket Head just didn't know it yet. Victor was deadening the fire and the pain in both his mind and body. He didn't know how Victor was doing it, but he could think again and the blackness was leaving his line of vision. It must have something to do with Victor already being Mated and Bonded. His Brother knew these feeling and more importantly how to control them, while he and Yuri had no experiences to guide them. They should be spending their time right now enjoying their new Bonds; not trying to ignore them and enter Battle! He heard the old Bucket Head leer, "Well, what do we have here? Do you really plan on scratching Cerebro with your claws Wolverine? When will you X-Men learn that if the Human's have their way, we'll all have numbers burned into our foreheads! I'm trying to save Mutant life and you people was leading the movement down the wrong path. You have stopped me and interrupted my plans for the last time. Wolverine, I'm afraid you have outlived your usefulness."

Victor erupted from around the corner, and slammed Magneto into the wall. Victor smiled when he heard several of the old man's ribs crack. He didn't concern himself with his back, Lupa had it. He growled at Magneto, "Ya first mistake, is ya talk too much." Magneto crushed several items to make projectiles to fire them at Victor and Lupa. Unfortunately for him, one of them was the remote control chip box. That caused all of the remaining control chips to explode right next to the brain stem of the wearer. Magneto had been chipped and it blew out of neck and severed his brain stem. As he fell to the floor and his vision was fading. He heard Victor saying, "Ya second mistake was crushin' that box. Goodbye Bucket Head. The new chips explode to self-destruct."

Lupa was attacking the Blue woman. She had tried to attack her Mates back. The Blue Skinned Bitch as Victor called her was good, but Lupa had been trained by the best: The Elder Brothers. The Dragon move that Jimmy had just showed her was used and she ripped out Mystique's throat. The woman started to cough blood. She shrieked when Magneto fell dead to the floor. Lupa's Katana's had dropped back down to the ground and she had them in hand. When the Blue Skinned Bitch reached for her throat, she sliced of her head using the Double Blade attack that Jimmy had also shown her earlier in the Danger Room.

The chip exploded out of the back of Yuri's neck and Jimmy felt the back of his neck bleeding as well. Jimmy and Yuri fell to the ground in agony. Jimmy didn't think it was possible, but the even the air seem to hurt him already inflamed body. Their respective healing factors fixed the damage. Victor and Hank couldn't get the Cerebro door open. Victor was down in front of Jimmy careful not to touch. "I need you to pull ya shit together for bit longer. I need ya claws to open that door and stop Cerebro." Around them, the X-Men were beginning to have blood come out of their noses. Time was running out. Jimmy pushed himself to his feet and slashed the door with his claws. Victor kicked it open. At moment – several things happened at once.

Stryker appeared in the hallway with a special gun is his one remaining hand. He fired the first bullet into Victor's spine. Victor when down with a roar. The second one hit Hank in the shoulder and he went down. The third was for Jimmy, but he was already turning at that point, and the bullet missed him. The fourth hit his Mate in the arm and spun Jimmy around in the process. He was slammed into the wall, but an unseen force. Yuri had hit the wall on the opposite side. Beast was saying, "Fascinating" which wasn't quite the choice of words Jimmy had in mind at the moment! Jimmy recognized that gun had adamantium bullets in it!

Stryker's eyes widen. He couldn't believe his good fortunate. He laughed, "This is my lucky day. I get two Weapons for the price of one. What are the odds that I was lucky enough to create living weapons out of a Feral Mated couple? Ha Ha. I'll have you both under my control and the rest of the Mutant population will be dead. You will hunt down any new members of your kind. I might even breed you to make more Weapons."

Cerebro had been stopped. The other X-Men were recovering. Stryker knew he didn't have enough bullets for everyone, but he now knew of a Feral Mated couple. He just had to get out of this alive and he would be back to capture them again. He just needed one and the other would come running. He rounded the corner at a dead run.

Lupa was back around the corner checking on the other X-Men, so Stryker forgot about her, but when her Mate's roar in pain she came looking to see what had a happened. Her Blades were out again and she was moving forward to see what had made her Mate roar like that.

Lupa impaled Stryker as he rounded the corner in his arm with the gun. Jimmy as hot on his heels. Jimmy slammed Stryker against the wall, bared his teeth, and said, "You wanted the Animal Colonel? Well, NOW you have one and it's going to KILL ya. You will NEVER touch my Mate again." and took off his head with a single swipe of his claws. His eyes were still Feral Black. He kicked Stryker's dead body and returned to the Cerebro door.

Victor and Yuri were both getting up. Beast was moving, but was holding his sore shoulder. It had been a clean shot and the bullet was out for both Beast and Yuri. Victor joined Jimmy in the fake Cerebro. Chucky was there but unconscious with a bad nose bleed. There was another Mutant in their dead, bleeding from the mouth, nose, and ears.

Cyclops, Storm, Nightcrawler, and Marvel Girl all made their way around the corner. Without warning the entire base, shook, and everyone fell to the right side. Jimmy almost took a header off of the Cerebro catwalk, but Victor grabbed him arm to stop him. Jimmy howled at the touch. Yuri and Beast fell into each other; Yuri and Jimmy screamed again. Lupa yanked Beast away from Yuri. Yuri was shaking ground and looked on the verge of passing out. Her face was white, her Feral Black eyes were taking up her whole face, and she was breathing short, fast, and shallow. Lupa started to purr at the Woman again to help calm her down. If she passed out now, Jimmy was going to be knocked out as well. Storm started to move towards the fallen Woman, when Lupa turned sharply and hissed, "Do Not touch her under ANY circumstance, you'll only make it worse." Victor let go of Jimmy as soon as they were out of the room and in no danger of falling into the big round room. Jimmy fell white faced to the floor again breathing hard; once Victor let go. Victor cursed. His little Brother and his Mate really didn't look good. The shaking was a very bad sign. They needed to complete their Bonds, sooner rather than later.

The fake Cerebro had chunks of the ceiling falling down. A very loud alarm sounded and an automated voice informed them all the Water Dam was malfunctioning and the facility was about to be underwater. Nightcrawler got the Professor from the room just before his was crushed. Rogue and Icemen came running around the corner, shouting the way they came in was flooding. Rogue was clutching the memory stick in her hand that Lupa has stuck in the computer alcove to Stryker's information. They had to leave now or they would drown. There was one problem; they didn't know a way out?

….To Be Continued?

Please review..I so love positive feedback.


	10. Chapter 10: Escape and Feral Fury

Picture's Worth a Thousand Words - REVISED

This is my first fan fic and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

Summary: Some sketches catch Rogue's eye from life in the 1800th century. Little is known about the artist, but Rogue is convinced she has seen them. Little does she know that she's found a piece of Logan's forgotten past?

Chapter 10: Escape and Feral Fury

Present:

Jimmy raised his head. His voice was little more than a guttural growl at this point. "I know a way out. It's the one I used the first time I was here; but we're gotta have to put a move on it. NOW. Bobby – Yur gotta have make an ice sled for yourself and Rogue. Ro – yur gonna have to fly. Red – yur gonna have to fly Cyke and yourself. Nightcrawler – you get Chucky to the Bird. The rest of us are gonna have to run." Everyone did as they were told. His Mate was at his side and they ran for their lives. Beast, Victor and Lupa brought up the back of the Pack. Jimmy was running and turning through the maze of hallways at a dazing rate. He was twisting and turning down hallways, flying up stairs, and kicking in doors. If he didn't know the way out they would be dead. They wouldn't have time to try this again. He slid to stop at a large door. The old door boar his claw marks but it had been repaired. He once again sliced a large X through the metal and kicked out the bottom of the X to make an opening. They all ran outside. It was sheer dumb luck. The exit was close to the Blackbird. They all got on board, but the ship wouldn't start up. Magneto had damaged the thrusters when he tossed it upon entering Alkali Lake.

Jimmy was fuming and was pacing the floor. He hadn't spoken since they entered the ship and while his friends didn't know what was going on, they knew enough to leave him the HELL alone. Yuri was still shaking and had begun to hiss. Victor and Lupa did know what was going on and they just watched to Un-bonded Mates with wary eyes. When Cyke ripped open the control panel for the ship's computer's Lupa left to help. She was good with most things mechanical and maybe she could help here as well.

Jimmy had ALWAYS hated flying. His opinion was if they were meant to fly they would have wings. Of course, the Blackbird was off line and a wall or water was heading their way. What further proof did any reasonable person need that flying was truly a bad idea? He growled to himself. He could still feel Victor in his head threw the slight opening in the psi bond. Trying to help, but at this point what he really needed was about a week ALONE with his MATE and a good supply of food.

The ground was shaking and you could now hear the sound of Water rushing their way. It reminded Jimmy of the time he and Victor, as kids, had just crossed the river before the swell of the spring thaw had hit. If they had waited even a minute later to cross, they would have died. He turned to face Victor. They weren't going to make it unless the Elder Brothers brought them some time for fix the Blackbird. Even with what he was thinking, he wasn't sure if it was enough; he own control was almost at an end. What he did know was both of their Mates lives depended on them trying it.

Victor nodded his head. Both the Brothers walked down the ramp. Jimmy closed the back of the Bird. They walked just under the front and asked his Brother. "Water or Air?" His voice wasn't Human anymore. He was too frustrated with the whole situation, but Victor didn't need words.

He laughed and Jimmy heard in his head, "Ya already know that Cats hate Water. Air is really the only civilized answer." Jimmy's eyes were already Feral Black. The light was being squeezed out of Victor's baby Blue eyes as he laughed. Victor's eyes were now Feral Black. Jimmy did something he hadn't done in over 60 years. He allowed the Elder Bond link to fully open; it was the Elder Bond; that psi link that truly connected them. He didn't know why or how he could control it; just that is was his to open or shut fully. Victor could only ask for the door to be opened. That fact he had cracked it open back inside really was telling of how tired Jimmy was at the moment. The Elder Bond made them the Elder Brothers and allowed them to create and wheel the FERAL FURY. They literally started to glow a in either a Yellowish-Orange or Orangish-Yellow color and they were building heat between them that was similar to a flame.

On the Blackbird, Iceman was the one who noticed they were gone. "Where are Sabertooth and Wolverine?" Heads whipped around, there was a loud CRASHING sound and the water was rushing towards them. From the window the X-Men saw the two Brothers, but they were glowing. Cyke screamed to Nightcrawler to bring them back inside NOW. Lupa stopped Nightcrawler; her own eyes were now Feral Black as well. She could feel the power flowing through the Soul-Bond and it was making her hum with energy. Yuri was having the same problem. The poor Woman was getting far too much stimulation in such a short period of time. "NO – they are buying us time to fix this DAMN ship. We better not waste it." She turned back to the control panel. Cyke and Ro did as well. Everyone else gasped.

Beast exclaimed as the Elder Brothers rose into the air enclosed in their flames. "Stars and Garter! The legend of the FERAL FURY is true!" James was moving his arms around himself and in a pattern that didn't seem to have a rhyme or reason. The X-Men saw a little energy ball of a yellowish-orange flame growing in the space in between his hands. It was getting bigger and bigger with each pass his arms made around himself. When it was the size of a large beach ball; he pressed both of his palms forward and the large energy ball was flung forward and a huge wall of yellowish-orange flame stopped the wall of Water that would have crushed the Blackbird. While James was doing his thing, Victor was also moving his arms around himself; in a similar pattern but his movement was faster than James. His energy ball was of an orangish-yellow and it was flung at the Blackbird itself. When the energy hit the Blackbird, the ship shook and rose in a jerky manner off of the ground. Several lights on the console started to come alive. Storm and Cyke's jaws dropped until Lupa hiss at them to get back to work. She knew the Brothers could NOT do this forever and their time was short if they didn't get the Blackbirds thrusters online. She heard her Mate in her head telling her to hurry and get the ship operational. Yuri was white as a ghost; as was James. Once one of them passed out; Victor won't be able to keep up both stopping the water and jumping the ship.

Iceman, Rogue, Xavier, Nightcrawler, Beast, and Marvel Girl all stared in awl as the Elder Brothers both held back the water and jump started the Blackbird for a lack of a better term. Power was returning to the ship. Victor had flung another energy ball and the ships engines started to rumble. James' arms were now constantly moving around his body. He was going faster and faster to keep up with the rushing waves of Water that wanted to crush the Blackbird to bits. He was twisting and turning while flicking the bands to make a protective shield around the ship. He was moving like a top, but changing direction far too fast to track. He had thrown at least ten of the bands in ten minutes, to prevent the water from overrunning the ship. What Beast was noticing, the bands weren't lasting as long. It appeared even t he Elder Brothers had their limits. Lupa shouted, "Main system is back online. Get this Bucket fired up Cyke; they can't keep this up much longer!" Storm and Cyke got the Blackbird online and operational in less than a minute which was good.

James let out a sharp cry and had dropped to his knees. His last energy burst looked like a pebble and wasn't holding the water back. The water was beginning to pour over his bands and punch large holes in them. The ship had to take off. He was out juice and even his stamina was waning now. He felt more than saw Victor's energy surround him and they both were lifted into the ship. His ears were roaring and he couldn't stop the wave of blackness that was overtaking him. He could smell his Mate the second they entered the ship, he could heard his Mate's hissing, and felt her body heat. He tried to reassure her via the Soul-Bond, so she wouldn't worry about him, but he was too wiped out. He didn't hear or feel anything else.

Victor knew his little Brother was at the end of his rope. Victor wasn't far behind Jimmy. He too was running out of juice. Hindsight being what it was; he should have taken the Water and given Jimmy the Air. Jumping the ships circuits didn't involve as much blasting, as keeping the waves of Water back. Jimmy was spinning around like top. Victor knew Jimmy was already emotionally drained. He couldn't blame the man. His little Brother had kept his shit together and saved both of their Mates and everyone else on the ship. Jimmy had forgiven him for the past and by doing so, allowed the Elder Bond to flow; without the psi bond in place, they couldn't create the FERAL FURY. Victor and Jimmy were Pack again. He wouldn't screw it up this time. He would also keep the X-Brats away when they got back to the Mansion. Jimmy and Yuri had earned some privacy and he would see to it they had time to rest and complete their Mate-Bond, renew their Soul-Bond properly this time, and consummate their relationship by Mating.

Victor told his Mate to start the ships engines NOW and Lupa delivered. He focused his energy around Jimmy and lifted him into the Blackbird. He laid Jimmy down in the 4 seat next to Yuri. Yuri was still shaking and hissing like a great cat in heat, which probably wasn't far from the truth at the moment. Her Pheromones level smacked him in the face the second he walked onto the ship. She literally stunk of them. It was going to be a LONG ride back to the Mansion.

Lupa sat on his lap as he leaned his head back. He would watch over the young soon to be Mated couple. He knew the Blue Rug was exploding with questions. His low growl shook the inside of the ship. He cut off the Blue Rug before he started. "We're not going to discuss this now, so close yur mouth's; and get this Rust Bucket to the Mansion. Are we clear Kiddies?" He pinned the Red head with a very cool look. "If ya want to keep all of yur limbs in place Red? Ya will sit yur ass down and take care of yur own leg. If you or anyone touches Jimmy, I will help Deathstrike rip your throat out!" Victor's fangs were showing at the end of that statement. Lupa growled her fang filled agreement as well. Yuri turned her head to Victor. She was still very frustrated. She was still hissing, and truly didn't understand what was going on with the Bonds; but she smiled and nodded her Thanks. You could almost see her brislings as the Red Headed Doctor approached her Mate. That and the fact her claws were coming out had been a VERY good sign to stay away. He was going to have to get permission on what to call her going forward. Neither he nor Lupa had been granted use of her name. Jimmy was knocked out and she was fully Feral. He would use Deathstrike with the X-Brats. In his mind, he had already started calling her Yuri.

Jean sat back down. No one approached the four Ferals in the back of the Blackbird. When they got back to the Mansion; Victor lifted James up using his orangish-yellow energy and walked out of the Blackbird with the Feral females in tow. The X-Men had assumed he was going to the Medical Lab, but he continued to the elevator and headed up stairs. Victor proceeded to the Boat House he had seen when he first arrived at the Mansion. He told Lupa to get a lot of food and drinks. He put Jimmy on the bed and left him alone with his Mate; firmly closed the bedroom door. Lupa and he filled the kitchen and they headed back to the Mansion. Lupa said to Victor with a fang filled smile, "After all of that sexually charged atmosphere perhaps we have earned a little privacy as well. Newlyweds' have so much energy. Do you think you can keep up Old Man?" Victor laughed his appreciation and promised to spend some quality time with his Mate after they both got the X-Brats to keep their noses out of matters that didn't concern them. If anyone knocked on that door and they weren't baring food to refill the kitchen. Jimmy was going to KILL them.

….To Be Continued?

Please review..I so love positive feedback.


	11. Chapter 11: Meetings and Bondings

Picture's Worth a Thousand Words - REVISED

This is my first fan fic and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

Summary: Some sketches catch Rogue's eye from life in the 1800th century. Little is known about the artist, but Rogue is convinced she has seen them. Little does she know that she's found a piece of Logan's forgotten past?

Chapter 11: Meetings and Bondings

Present – Back at the Mansion:

The second Victor and Lupa walked into the Mansion, they were asked to come to the War Room on the sub-level. The Mansion stunk of death and blood. The Ferals wanted nothing more than to retire to their room and sleep. Of course Laser-boy wanted to have a team meeting. Victor's question was why couldn't that take place without him and Lupa? THEY weren't on the TEAM?

When the Ferals entered the room all eyes focused on them. Victor sat in the seat with Lupa on his lap. He didn't have the energy to stand up at this point. He was hungry and tired in that order. It was going to be a long "meeting" the Blue Rug was bouncing. How did Jimmy DEAL with these people?

Laser-boy started the meeting out with some really dumb questions "It's not standard procedure to have a post mission debriefing without all active team members present. When will Deathstrike and Wolverine be joining us? Why didn't you take Wolverine to the Medical Lab? Where did you take Wolverine and where is Deathstrike?" Yadda Yadda Yadda was all that Victor heard. He growled and Laser-boy shut up.

"First of all, Wolf Girl and I ain't part of the team. Second of all, Jimmy and Deathstrike ain't gonna be available for the foreseeable future. Neither of them requires medical attention; what they require and DEMAND at this point is some privacy to complete their business. Third, any attempts to disturb them will result in me ripping out someone's throat with my claws. Are ANY of ya Cubs unclear on what is demanded of ya at this time?" Victor leaned back in his chair. He really didn't expect anything else, but the Blue Rug was now talking.

"Mr. Creed – would it be a correct assumption that James and Deathstrike are a Feral Mates and Bonded pair? It that the reason for the privacy? I've never observed a Bonding before and only have theory to understand it vs practical application. You yourself introduced Mrs. Creed to James as your Mate. While at Alkali Lake I noted that both of James and Deathstrike had Feral Black eyes. If one of them was struck or touched with other reacted as if hit, most noted incident when Stryker shot Deathstrike and Wolverine was slammed into the wall. Both of them were highly sensitive to being touched and lust & arousal coming off the pair was extremely strong. I've didn't know a Soul-Bond could taking place before a Mate-Bond." Both he and Lupa looked incredulously at the Big Blue Rug. He WAS a FERAL for crying out loud! For someone that used very big words, he was very DUMB.

Victor growled out again. "You CUBS, are sticking yur noses in Family business where it doesn't belong. Jimmy and Deathstrike are Mates. What they are doing is NONE of yur business. How long they will be is also NONE of yur business. Coming between a Feral and his Mate will get you killed. Now trying to come between my Brother had his Mate, I'll do the killin' for him. We're not going to have Feral Mating 101 as part of this meeting. You are a bloody Feral yourself, so if you don't' know the basics around how OUR kind Mates and Bonds - I pity you. As for the rest of ya, it AIN'T ya business." He was met with a lot of wide eyed stares. The exception was Jimmy's Pup – Rogue was trying not to laugh. The Pup knew EXACTLY what was going to happen in that Beach House, but she hadn't spilled the beans; his respect for her when up a few notches.

Xaiver cleared his throat, "OK, on an unrelated topic. How are you and James able to link mentally? As Blood Brothers this shouldn't be possible even as biological sibling this isn't the norm. I had always assumed the Elder Brothers' FURAL FURY was nothing more than a myth. After seeing it today, and feeling you psi link, we're very interested in you and Mrs. Creed accepting both teaching position and joining X-Men team here at the school. The knowledge you both have a Mutants that have lived close to two centuries is something the next generation would benefit."

Victor and Lupa both snorted at that one. "Jimmy and I are brothers by blood vs brothers in blood; although we are that as well. If ya think for one minute, we're going to be staying in a school with hormone infested cubs and pups on a daily basis; then ya FRIED what little brain matter you possess Chucky." Victor was interrupted by the Blue Rug.

"My research indicated that James parents were John and Elizabeth Howlett, while you Father is listed as Thomas Logan and your Mother died in childbirth. You don't have the same parents to be Brothers." Victor snorted again.

"Yes, record keeping was SO sophisticated in the 1800. Yes, that is what is on paper. The reality is that Jimmy was the bastard son of Thomas Logan and Elizabeth Howlett. He and I are half Brothers. We had the same Pa. Jimmy killed our Pa at 10 years old after Thomas shot John Howlett's to death in front of his Wife. You see Thomas wanted Jimmy Ma for himself. When Jimmy saw has "Daddy" lying dead, he got mad and his claws literally came out for the first time. He ran his claws threw Thomas Logan and his dear Ma asked him two questions: What was he? And what kinda Monster was he? She then told him, he was no son of hers. Jimmy ran from the Manor in his fancy nightshirt and bare feet. I caught in the wood and we ran together. That Pack stood for over 160 years until William Stryker came between us. That is one of the reasons Stryker was gonna die before this mission of yur was done. Nothing gets in the way of Brothers and if someone is foolish enough to try they will die for it. The FERAL FURY is NONE of yur business. It's something we DO and most people who have seen it done, don't' FUCK with us. Let alone ask personal family questions that are none of their business!" Victor finished his story and several of the X-Men looked very shocked.

Jean exclaimed, "That means you both were on your own at age 14 for you and age 10 for James. How on earth did you two survive? Where did you go?" Victor laughed at the foolish Frail, but did reply "We made due; without a fancy School for Mutants no less."

Victor stood up as did Lupa. "We're hungry and tired, feel free to continue this meeting without us." As he and Lupa walked out of the room, he half turned back to the group growling. "Do NOT disturb my Brother under ANY circumstances."

Jean said, "Well that certainly went well. We have no idea what Wolverine and Deathstrike are doing. We have no idea on how the FURAL FURY works. We also don't have any indication Sabertooth and Wolf Girl will be staying. At this point, we don't know if Wolverine will be staying. The only thing Victor did clear up with that James and Victor are very old biological Brothers."

Xavier pinched his nose. "Actually, Mr. Creed said a lot but what he didn't say. James and Deathstryke are Mates but not Mated and Bonded at this time. Ferals require time to develop their Mate-Bond. I had believed the Soul-Bond didn't really exist but clearly it does. Mr. and Mrs. Creed can communicate on a totally mental level. I wasn't aware that being a Feral allows for mental links, but I'm faced with proof of at less three cases: Mr. & Mrs. Creed, James & Mr. Creed, and James & Deathstrike. Also that FURAL FURY takes it out of them. James passed out after doing it and Mr. Creed is tired. It does have its limits.

Beast spoke up, "I know for a fact that James & Deathstrike are Soul-Bonded. It would be the only thing to explain how they shared the injuries they both received at Alkali Lake. The issue I have is; I was unaware that a Soul-Bond could take place before a Mate-Bond. I have NEVER heard that that happening. That might have contributed to James passing out as well."

Present – The Boat House

Yuri lay down with her Mate on the bed and enjoyed being surrounded by his scent. They both slept for two days. When Jimmy woke up, he began to sniff her, starting with her neck. At her purring sounds he bit her neck and they then had too many layers of clothing on for their respective taste. Much later, wrapped with a sheet around his waist; Jimmy got them something to eat and returned to bed with his food offering. They were Mate-Bonded now and the whole experience was something is couldn't believe. His very Soul was singing in the present of his young Mate.

Jimmy had had his share of woman, but they didn't compare to his Mate. Yuri had no experience with men and that pleased in a deeply primal way. He would be the only person to EVER mark his Mate. Yuri was young. She would be 47 years old this year vs his own 177 years. Lupa was 170 years old to Victor's 181 years. His Mate was VERY young, but that really didn't bother him. He would and could help her learn about her Beast and how to deal with certain urges. She had blushed prettily when he told her that most Soul-Bonds don't happen until well after the Mate-Bond had been established. He told her how the Soul-Bond was a reward to the male for being a good Mate and it wasn't a given in a Mate-Bond relationship. He was honored she had Soul-Bonded them and wanted it to continue to grow stronger. He enjoyed her being in the back of his mind and feeling her soul in his heart. He explained that he wasn't angry she bonded them on sight and that he knew it was Stryker fault she had had no self control when they met. Now that he had his own Mate and the Bonds; he couldn't see how he lived without it. He was looking forward to learning new things about being a Mated couple with her.

They would need to have Victor and Lupa over soon, in all that was happening at Alkali Lake – they hadn't given either Lupa or Victor a name to call Yuri. He hadn't missed that his Brother only addressed her as Deathstrike. It was rude on his part on so many levels, but at the time, it was all he could do not to start rutting like a common animal with his Mate. They had started out under a very bad circumstance, but they could repair the damage. He wanted to still be a Pack with his Brother. They needed to clear the air. Jimmy understood why Victor had laid hands on his Mate. The man really had no choice. They would have the formal meeting of Mated Ferals and Pack Mates. Yuri was new to this and so was he to a certain degree. While he knew of other Ferals, most were not Mated, and those that were Mated had non Feral Mates. He now knew having a Feral Mate made the relationship deeper. They both shared their enhanced senses. Life was incredibly sharp and clearer than it had been just a few short days ago. Victor and Lupa would be allowed to call Yuriko, Yuri if they wished. She would be addressed by everyone else is Yuriko. They would follow in his Brother's footsteps and marry as well. He couldn't wait for her to bear his name.

Jimmy accessed his and Victor's Elder Bond and set up a meeting in two days with all four of the Feral at the Boat House. They would all share Family history at this meeting. He didn't know much about Lupa either, so the formal meeting would be good way to go about it. The Feral Females would learn about the Brothers and they would learn about their Mates. A Pack needed to know certain things. He also needed an updated on the status of Family properties, assets, and funds.

Yuri and he still required some more privacy. The fire was still burning between them. Victor was wise to provide them a place to consummate their Bonds away from prying eyes, ears, and minds. He owed Victor for that one. He was impressed. No one had disturbed them in four days. Rogue was the official food runner; the Girl had the tact to leave picnic baskets full of food just inside the Boat House door. She didn't intrude on their Den, but she did make sure the food won't be taken by anyone else.

Victor had left two presents for him and his Mate as well. The matching silk dressing gowns were very expensive and felt wonderful on their flesh, but he knew that was the point. Victor had also given Jimmy back his old journal. He had purchased a brand new Sketch book journal as well. The old flap style he had always preferred with a brand new set of pencils included in the Journal flap. He hadn't drawn anything is 17 years, but he was going to make up for some lost time. Sketching had always brought him peace of mind. It was GOOD to have Victor back in his life.

….To Be Continued?

Please review..I so love positive feedback.


	12. Chapter 12: Enter SHIELD

Picture's Worth a Thousand Words - REVISED

This is my first fan fic and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

Summary: Some sketches catch Rogue's eye from life in the 1800th century. Little is known about the artist, but Rogue is convinced she has seen them. Little does she know that she's found a piece of Logan's forgotten past?

Chapter 12: Enter SHIELD

Past - 3 days ago.

Xavier was cleaning up the school, when a very large black vehicle pulled up to the school grounds. Nick Fury exited the car with a very tall large Black male; by the name of John Wraith. Fury was greeted at the door by Cyclops. He requested to speak with the Professor. Xavier knew who Fury was; the leader of S.H.I.E.L.D, they would have to tread carefully. He wasn't sure if SHIELD knew about X-Men.

Fury answered that question right off the bat and explained that he had Containment Team here to assist with the problem of Stryker dead former staff. He also wanted to talk about what information if any they had retrieved from Stryker's base. The man had gone rogue, they had stopped him, and they would have no trouble from the US government. In fact, they had the Thanks or the President of the United States.

Fury continued saying to Xavier, "I understand your team might have rescued former Weapon from Stryker; she goes by the name of Weapon Y. I was hoping to meet the Lady. Would you mind getting her?"

Xavier quickly said, "We have a guest that goes but that name, but she is indisposed at the moment. Now, isn't a good time for introductions; how did you know that we had rescued anyone from that facility?" Wraith was laughing. These good folks clearly had never dealt with the Government.

Before Fury could reply, Victor entered the room unannounced, "To what do we owe the honor, Fury? Wraith." Victor growled as he leaned against the back wall.

Fury just smiled while adjusting his unlit cigar, "Where is your better Half? I was hoping to talk to both of ya Boys. Yah know our eye in sky picked up the Damndest thing the other day over Canada, by Alkali Lake, something no one had seen in years..decades even and of course THAT ended up on my desk. I didn't know that James was alive and kicking. You Boys really kept a low profile for the past 20 years. Even the Creepy Black overcoats are coming back in style now-a -days. I must admit I was surprised to see both of you in X-Men uniforms."

Victor eyes had narrowed during Fury's little speech. He knew Jimmy & Yuri were still knocked out sleeping the sleep of the dead at the moment, but they weren't going to be interrupted for Fury or anyone else. "Sorry to disappoint ya, but Jimmy ain't available at the moment. He's taking care of some Family business, so ya just have to deal with me. Now, what do ya want Fury. Ya didn't just come here to say Hi and dragging Wraith along here with ya." He mentally told Lupa to sit out front of the Beach House, out of sight, with close enough to ensure no one entered the place.

Fury smiled. The X-Men were getting nervous, but Victor was being his usual Ice Cold self. If what he had pieced together was true, James was a little more than not available, but getting a straight answer from Victor was like taking a Tiger by the tail. Victor had ALWAYS been an overprotective big Brother.

Fury leaned back in his chair, "I'll get right to the point then. I'm here for four reasons: Business, Personal, a Bribe and finally an Offer. First the Business: we have a Containment Unit up at Alkali Lake going through the water to find out what Stryker was doing up there. We found an interesting set of videos. Victor – you and James were caught on tape. Lupa is slipping, while she wiped the main computer base and the backup drives; she missed the back-up feed hard copies. Now, what I NEED to know is if this Weapon Y Lady is in full control of herself. All of the bodies of Stryker's other weapons have been recovered. She is the only one unaccounted and with an unknown status." Victor let out a long low growl, but did answer the question with a YES. "Excellent. It won't due for an uncontrolled weapon to be Mated to one half of the Elder Brothers. That would be a problem. "

Victor's eyes were beginning to shine in a very dangerous way. Fury quickly continued. "That brings me to the Personal piece of my visit." He removed a large package from his bag and handed it to Victor. "Consider it an early Wedding Gift for the new couple. I look the liberty of making new TSA cards for both James and Yuriko, I believe it is? Yes, I know I haven't been given formal permission to call her by ANY name yet, but I needed one for the documents. The cards will allow them entry on any commercial aircraft and government building, since they both had an unfortunate medical condition that required extensive surgical metal implantations. The old ones James had won't work, since all of the codes changed after 911. I made the cards for Deathstrike under a few different surnames just in case: Howlett, Creed, and Logan, since I wasn't sure which name James was going to be using this time around. James' documents are also in all three names. I also provided updated identification cards, birth certificates, driver's licenses, etc for both of them; again in all three names. Automatic renewals will be provided to your business post box going forward."

Fury was grinning at Victor. "Would I be correct in assuming both James and Deathstrike are unavailable taking care of the same Family business? Say in that Beach House that Wolf Girl is currently watching while my men do a little spring cleaning here? None of my business WHAT they are attending to – after all the Wolf Girl has made you a nicer Kitty Cat – I'm assuming, the Lady can make for a nicer Wolverine. It's been MY experience that Ferals make for better company when they are Mated, so it's about HIGH time you two Boys settled down."

"I've also made arrangements to have your usual compensation wired into you and your Brother's accounts. That can either be part of a Wedding present or part of my Bribe if the two of you consider the Alkali Lake job as Family business vs a SHIELD sanctioned operation with the collaboration of the X-Men." Fury leaned back again in the chair. "That brings be to the Bribe: I've gotten the Museum of Modern Art to release and sell The Wolverine's journal, Sketches, and Oil Painting to your Executor at your Estate holding company. It will save you the trouble of either buying or stealing it."

Victor eyed the box with paperwork and turned to Fury."Alkali Lake was Family business. No charge. What's the bribe for? Just so we're clear." As if he didn't already know, but it paid to be sure when dealing with Fury, "The possibility of contracting out some work; with the Elder Brothers. There are a few potential situations where that FERAL FURY of yours comes in real handy. As I said, most of the folks that saw Elder Brothers' FERAL FURY in World War II are dead and gone. The Nazi's never did know what hit all of their operational concentration camps. The two of you saved thousands of lives back in the day, by eliminating the Nazi resistance forces and liberating the camps. The poor boys at Langley, didn't know what to make of the energy signature from that FERAL FURY thing you did over Alkali Lake. They hadn't seen anything like it and thought we had a new Mutant menace on our hands. Little did they know, we just had an Old one coming back to play?"

Victor looked at Fury quietly contemplating his next request. The man looked quite unconcerned and was even happy. He was sincerely pleased to find out that Jimmy was still alive. He shouldn't been surprised, Jimmy and Nick had been very good friends. Victor came to a decision, "You'll have sweeten your Bribe Fury; we'll require ALL video and ANY records, hard copies or electronic, of the events both INSIDE and OUTSIDE of Alkali Lake. I'm assuming since you're here personally, the official report make NO mention of ANY events that occurred inside or outside of Alkali Lake that relate to the Elder Brothers, either of our Mates, or the X-Men?"

Fury reached in his bag again and pulled out a stack of computer CD's, DVD's and official looking reports; plus the additional of some printouts of maps images. He handed the whole pile to Victor. He also added two boxed of Cuban Havana Cigars. "Done! I'll even toss in two boxes of Cuban Havana's as a welcome back present. None of the official reports will contain any information on the Elder Brothers, either of your Mates, or the X-Men. The official report will have list Weapon Y as a freed mutant from the rogue experiment operation. She will be listed in the fashion; we listed Weapon X years ago. The standard - She was rescued, isn't considered a danger to anyone, and has moved on with her life after being attacked by Stryker. No mention will be made of Deathstrike in case she wants to keep that name in the future. Do we have a deal, so I can get to my next Offer?"

Victor laughed, Fury was sometimes a pain in the ass, but the man did know how the game was played. Fury KNEW they would want the proof of the Elder Brother's existence. "You can send your proposals to our accounts, we'll review them and if we agree, we'll contact you to discuss the opportunity." He mentally told Lupa to come to Xavier's office. No one was going to approach the Boat House from SHIELD.

Fury's eyes were gleaming. Victor knew, Fury must already have something he wanted them to look into, but he would wait until the man brought it up to them later. Fury returned to his chair after handing over the files to Victor. "On to my last item of business, the Offer: the clean-up crew is going to be using strong chemical cleaners that are going have you and your Lady driven up a wall with your senses. The SHIELD main mobile base just happens to the area. How about you and your Lady come up for lunch and a few hands of poker? Ben Grimm and Richard Reed both wanted to be on site in case you took me up on my Offer. Also Susan Reed and the Black Widow would love to see Ms. Lupa while we play. The smell would be gone by tomorrow and your both welcome to say the night on the ship. Now, I know you don't want to leave here unless you know one important item is addressed. John Wraith agreed to make sure no one disturbs James and Deathstrike by goes nears the Boat House. It wouldn't do to clean up one massacre in the mansion and have another happen outside of it; which would happen if those two got interrupted."

Lupa walked into room. Fury got to his feet. "It's good to see you Lupa. I'm hoping your Mate is going to take me up on my Offer." Lupa inclined her head and said, "It's good to see you again Nickolas Fury and you was well John Wraith. I would love to catch up with Susan and Natasha; it has been a while since I've seen either of them. Lunch would be wonderful."

Fury was grinning again. "Perfect, Xavier, you may select a few of your senior staff to come up to the ship with us as well. We'll give you a tour. SHIELD has been a fan of the X-Men's work, but our outfits haven't been formally been introduced. Now that we have a pair of common associates, it's high time that changed." He turned back to Victor and Lupa, "I'm assuming a week from now would be a good time to drop back again and see James and his new Lady? Steve Rogers wants a rematch of the poker game where you and James took all of our money. He was practically doing back flips when he saw that James was alive and kicking. He thinks he has a chance to win his money back." Fury was a smiling. Victor shook his head Yes to answer Fury's question. A week would be plenty of time for Jimmy and Yuri to become presentable to the public again.

Clearly the Brothers had a good working relationship with SHIELD. They knew and worked with Captain America, the Black Widow, and members of the Fantastic Four. Hank's eyes were twinkling and Scott was clearly shocked at the whole turn of events. Xavier was making mental notes for later conversation with Elder Brothers once James was available. He had to find a way of getting them all to stay at the Mansion. The use of the Boat House had given him an idea. James had approached him about building a cabin on the back of the property before leaving on business. If that cabin was built, perhaps between that and the Boat House, the Elder Brothers & their Mates; would consider becoming additions to the staff here at Xavier's? It was worth a try. The four of them had over 550 years of life experiences. They knew things that weren't in history books. Apparently, the Elder Brothers had played a major part in World Events in the past. He was sure they had literally seen history in the making. He would have to get the construction crew started today. If they hurried it would be completed within the week. That would give a place for Mr. & Mrs. Creed to reside while they were at the School.

Xavier's thoughts were interrupted, when both Ferals and Fury stood next to Wraith; one minute they were there and the next they we not. Wraith returned to the office a second later. "Which of the X-Men would like to see the ship?" Everyone could hear the humor in the Teleporter's tone of voice. Hank, Scott and Ororo all volunteered to go the Ship.

….To Be Continued?

Please review..I so love positive feedback.


	13. Chapter 13: Final Reflections

Picture's Worth a Thousand Words - REVISED

This is my first fan fic and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

Summary: Some sketches catch Rogue's eye from life in the 1800th century. Little is known about the artist, but Rogue is convinced she has seen them. Little does she know that she's found a piece of Logan's forgotten past?

Chapter 13: Final Reflections

Yesterday – Beach House (6 Days since Alkali Lake)

Jimmy & Yuri needed to do some shopping if there were going to have Lupa and Victor over tomorrow. He wanted a traditional feast for the meeting. Yuri wanted a kimono, so trip into town was going to have to happen. He "borrowed" one of the cars and they did their shopping without being missed

The formal Family meeting of Mated Ferals and Pack Mates had happened early this evening. Both Victor and Lupa would call his Mate Yuri. Everyone else would be introduced to James Mate as Yuriko.

Yuri was an excellent cook. The meal she made for the Family meeting was a huge hit. Both Victor and Jimmy loved Sushi and she had cooked the steaks to perfection. Lupa and Victor had brought several bottles of vintage wine and Lupa made a very good dessert that finished off their meal nicely. Yuri had worn a lovely kimono for the evening. It complemented her figure very well and Jimmy smiled often in her presents and she served the evening meal to the Pack. She also had her long hair tied up in an elaborate manner with two pins holding it place.

As was customary; Yuri and Jimmy, had gifts for the Pack as new members. Yuri had gotten Lupa a kimono that complemented her figure and hair color as a Pack gift to her new Pack-Sister. For her Pack-Brother, with her Mate's suggestions, she got Victor some very old Star Charts from the early 1900. Victor was a star gazer and he appreciated the gift.

Jimmy's gift to his Pack-Sister was also a gift for his Brother as well; he had made a sketch of both of them. The piece was titled: The Wolf and The Saber. He had captured them on paper sitting in one of their favorite positions. Lupa was sitting on Victor's lap. She was smiling showing her fangs, with her eyes twinkling from something only she could hear. Victor's was also smiling showing his fangs, with his hands holding his Mate to him. The background was a woodland area not far from the Beach House. Jimmy had never seen them there, but he *knew* that tree in the center would have been his Brother's favorite. He had them sitting on one of the branches together with a very overlooking the grounds of Xavier's. He had used the colored pencils when making the sketches, so the picture was very in colors and depth. The frame accented the color highlights in both the sky and grounds of the portrait together.

While not part of tradition, Victor newly Mated couple two gifts as well; earlier that day Jimmy's old 1935 Indian Coup car had been delivered to Xavier's. Victor looked at this Brother and his Mate, "Yuri – I hope you like this?" He handed Yuri a box which contained a ladies black overcoat with Kevlar inserts. It matched his, Jimmy, and Lupa's overcoats. Yuri thanked Victor. Victor looked his Brother in the eye. "Jimmy? I thought you would like to have this back." He tossed Jimmy the keys to the car. He looked confused as he turned the key over and then the recognition came into his eyes. "Yur car has been fully detailed, tuned up, and 'modified' with some of the best new technology SHIELD has to offer. It can probably beat Laser-Boy's turbo speed button. I kept it in storage after ya disappeared and didn't have the heart to let it go. I know how much ya loved that car when ya pulled it off the line." Jimmy's smile was binding. What had started at Alkali Lake was finished at the Beach House. The Brothers were a Pack again together with their respective Mates; nothing would break it this time save death.

They had agreed that a less formal Pack would be to their liking. Both Jimmy and Victor had standing permission to touch each other's Mates when a situation warranted (either training, correction of form or in combat) without going through the permission request each time. Yuri and Lupa didn't have to do the whole lowered head, exposed neck, or lowered eyes thing when addressing either Jimmy or Victor. Everyone was pleased with the arrangement. This was the first Pack that Yuri. She automatically showed respect in most situations because of her background. She may not have been taught the Old Ways, but her manners were very old fashion and she fit into the Pack well.

Yuri had been kicked out of her house by her tradition family when she manifested. The change of her eyes color and a bad boating accident had given her away. Her eyes had changed from a dark brown to a usual shade of Blue and Grey at age 13 after she had been badly hurt in a boa ting accident. She had almost lost her arm before healing factor kicked in and healed the damage. Once Yuri had been kicked out, she had made her way to China. There a kind Mutant man had taken her into his home with his Wife. They hadn't been able to have children and were pleased to have a daughter to call their own. He was a Kung Fu Master. He had trained her until his death from old age. His Wife had dies four years prior to him. She had mourned them both as one would Family. Her Pack was dead. It was then she realized she didn't age as normal people did. Her appearance hadn't changed much despite the years. She had been trying to change her name and create a new life when two of William Stryker's Weapons had brought her to him. Stryker had her for 4 long years.

The same was said of Lupa. She was Romanian by birth and was born to a Gypsy family. When her claws and fangs manifested, they had put her in a cage and considered her be demon spawn. Once her parents had dies, she continued with the Circus, it was the only way of life she knew. She had never known another Mutant with claws until she meet Victor in Europe. He had come to see the Wolf Girl, while looking for one of Jimmy's sketch collections.

They told their Mates about their childhood in the wilds of Canada over 160 years ago. They too had been called everything from demon spawn, to monsters, to the devil, to freaks and finally Mutants. They had also been accused of practicing Black Magic and once some settlers had even tried to burn them at the stake. The difference was they had had each other to watch their backs. Victor promised to get Jimmy's other sketch collections out of storage and the Pack would go over them. Jimmy had always sketched every place they had been and it was a visual history of their lives. When the first collection got here from NYC, they would start at the beginning.

Victor would be training more with Yuri. She was a Feline Feral with retraceable finger nail claws very similar to Victor's. Yuri's claws were longer Victor's and she was fast like Lupa. Lupa would be her running buddy literally, since neither Jimmy nor Victor could catch either of them in a foot race. Victor was also going to work with both Ladies on fire arms. Neither was strong in that area. Jimmy would be training both Females on Bladed weapons items used in Japan. Yuri would actually be teaching all of them additional Martial Art techniques from China; both Victor and Jimmy were good but she was better. Lupa would be working both Jimmy and Yuri on the computer. They both would learn the new Family business information.

Victor had been a good steward with their assets while Jimmy had been gone. They now had safe houses in every major city around the world and several hundred acres of protected land in Canada. Land that could NEVER be developed; it was also the land they had grown up on as Boys. Their original cabin had been updated and redone over the decades; but it was still standing. They would need to add and addition, since there would be four adults in the house vs two in the near future. They would take the Ladies there for a vacation.

Victor had given him the stuff from Nick Fury. That worked out well. They were going to town tomorrow to get a Marriage License using their new IDs. They would be married by a judge before the week was out. Victor and Lupa would be the witnesses for the ceremony. Fury would be back in town in two days for the poker game and introductions.

Present -The Meeting at Xavier's

Jimmy and Yuri walked back to the Mansion in companionable silence. They enjoyed the short walk though the property to Mansion. Xavier and the X-Men knew they were coming. The children had gotten back to the school yesterday. Xavier had surprised Victor and Lupa with cabin lodge yesterday as well. Both Ferals had jumped at it vs staying in the noisy main house. Jimmy and Yuri were going to stay at the Beach House for now.

When they entered Xavier's office, all eyes turned their way. Yuri smelled nervous and Jimmy made a low purring sound calm her and grabbed her hand. There was nothing to fear here, these people were his friends. They would welcome her. "I ain't one for speeches, so I would like to introduce everyone to my Mate, Yuriko Howlett. Yuriko this is: Scott Summer, Jean Grey, Ororo Munroe, Charles Xavier, Rogue, Bobby Drake, Kitty Pride, Kurt Wagner, Piotr Rasputin , Jubilation Lee, and Hank McCoy," Yuri had nodded to each person in turn. Everyone welcomed her warmly. Hank had warned all of the adult men, that is was inappropriate to touch a Mated Feral Female and touching either Lupa or Yuriko wouldn't go over well with either James or Victor. Her guided her to a seat next to Lupa and stood behind her chair with his hands on her neck. He address the group again, "Victor and Lupa would have also agreed they you all may call them by their first names vs Mr. and Mrs. Creed."

"We're very glad to have both of you here. Since congratulations are in order and your students want to do something nice for both of you, I would like to have a reception party in both of your honor. It could be when Nick Fury and Steve Rogers arrive tomorrow? Does this work for you James and Yuri? Victor and Lupa thank you for the honor of your first names."Xavier looking between to two Feral couples as he spoke.

Yuri nodded yes, but deferred to her Mate. James wasn't a big party person, but they wanted to do SOMETHING nice for them, so he agreed with one request. That is become a Welcome Party vs a specific reception to honor them. They weren't going to sit at some center table all night. James was looking forward to the poker games and wasn't going to miss them by having to attend his own party.

Xavier had received the collection of sketches and the oil painting earlier that day. He wanted to know where he should have them sent. Victor turn to Jimmy, "You might as well let Xavier know what we talked about. " Jimmy nodded.

"I'll go through the collection and some of the pieces can be displayed at the School. I'll keep the rest with me. Provided Lupa & Victor can have exclusive use of the cabin and Yuri & I can have exclusive use of the Beach house **while** you build another cabin in the woodlands; we'll all be taking ya up on yer offer to stay on at the school and help out with the X-Men. We would be doing that as Sabertooth and Wolverine; not the Elder Brothers. Victor can help out with my self-defense call and start a survival class. Lupa has agreed to do some computer classes. Yuri agreed to some Martial Arts and Yoga classes." At the shocked looks around the room, he quickly added, "We'll also be doing some outside work as it comes up from time to time as the Elder Brothers. I'm sure SHIELD will be cooking something up to keep us busy. Nick never drops by just too visit."

Xavier quickly agreed. Jimmy turned to Scott, "This means that the past between you and Victor has to be in the past and dead. I'll not stand for you taking shots at my Brother with yur optic blasts when the mood strikes you. Are we agreed?"

Scott had been thinking long and hard about James' Brother before this meeting. The Elder Brothers had lived up their legendary expectation. James and Victor had many aspects to them. They all would have died at Alkali Lake without the Brothers on the team. Scott now wanted the two Ferals on his team. He wanted their Mates on the team as well, but that hadn't been offered yet, so one step at a time. He looked Victor in the eye as he spoke to James. "I owe you an apology for shooting first and asking questions later. It's what I always accuse you of doing. Running off half cocked; consequences be damned. Everyone makes mistakes and as Victor pointed out you did release me from Stryker, and both of you saved all of the children's lives on the Island. Consider it in the past. Victor won't have to dodge any further optic blasts from me. I'm really glad to have both you and Victor on the team."

The next day, as promised; the Party was in full swing. Everyone was having a great time. Neither Yuri nor Lupa had ever been around some many people or Mutants at the same time. Both of the Pack-Sisters stayed together when they weren't with their Mates. Natasha came over to talk to both of them. She was one of the first strays James had picked up and taken under his wing, while the Brothers traveled. She was all grown up now, but had a ton of stories about the two Brothers.

Rogue made a point of checking on the Ladies and making sure no one cornered the Ferals females. Rogue, Lupa, and Yuri were fast becoming friends. She had told them they could call her Marie in private; the same for Victor. She was rapidly becoming an adopted member of their Pack via her being one of James' stray Pups.

The Brothers were indeed playing poker in the Study with Nick Fury and Steve Rogers. They didn't look were going to emerge anytime soon. It was a very good way to end all of this Stryker business. The Elder Brothers were back together. They both were pleased with their respective Mates as well. The icing on the cake was they were winning at the poker game and both Nick and Steve already wanted a rematch!

The End.

Please review..I so love positive feedback. If I get feedback for more stories of the Elder Brothers; I just might write one!


	14. Chapter 14

Please check out my latest story from the Packs and Clans Series - Dark Horizons.

Summary: Trouble has arrived. Will the Clans, Packs, and the X-Men survive? Or will project Wideawake destroy them all? This is the sequel to Blast from the Past. This is part of The Clans and Packs Series.


End file.
